Hacking into Love
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: Partnered FBI agents Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida are put on the case of protecting two female expert hackers from Gin Ichimaru, a high profile serial killer, both love & danger follow. IchigoxOc & IshidaxOc, slight GinxOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- We do not own Bleach but we do own the OC's

HACKING INTO LOVE….

Inside a dark room the only light came from the computer screens, the only sounds were little clicks and curses coming from the operator of the first machine. "Did you crack the code?" Asked a voice from the computer to the right, the person perched in front of the first computer shook her head.

"No…" She mumbled then smiled in triumph; she glanced at her sister next to her. "Hey Dani?"

"Huh?"

"I cracked it." Dani rolled over to her sister and stared at her screen. Files from the CIA and FBI stared back at her, important files that not just any kind of hacker could get a hold of. Danielle grinned at the screen and gently nodded at her sister.

"Great, gather all the files on Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki. Ok Issa?" Corissa frowned in confusion.

"But-"

"Just get their files and all the files on Gin Ichimaru; I want to know how we can stop him before Ishida and Kurosaki." Corissa nodded and glanced back at the screen, her eyes drooped as she glanced from one file to another. She found a particularly interesting one about Gin explaining why he was one of the most wanted men in all of history. Her eyes widened and her cheeks tinted pink in anger.

"What an ass!" She exclaimed and glared at the screen, Danielle glanced over.

"What?"

"It says here that Gin has killed over 50 people he's raped 30 women, 10 men and 10 children. Each child he killed he sliced off their skin and stitched it together and made his own meat puppet that he kept around the house strung up on the wall…." Danielle's face matched her sisters, utter horror.

"Oh my god…" Corissa nodded and saved the file to her computer, she glanced at a few others before she came across a picture of Ishida. Her mouth dropped open.

"_This_ is Ishida?! I thought he was old!" Danielle looked at the screen and saw Uryu Ishida staring back at her, she grinned lightly.

"No you were thinking of his father Ryuken or his grandfather Soken, Uryu is our age."

"How did a kid that young get into the FBI?" Danielle smiled.

"He had showed promise at age 13 and they pursued him from there, he went through formal training and now he's an agent at age 19." Corissa pulled up a locked file (that she broke easily) of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What do you know about Ichigo?"

"Not much." Corissa rolled her eyes and glanced back at the screen.

"It says that he graduated the advanced police academy when he was 15 and went straight into the CIA when he was 17 and transferred to the FBI when he was 18, he and Ishida have been partners for one year. This would mean that they both entered the FBI at 18, they are both 19 now." Danielle nodded her head absently as she hacked into the Federal Reserve Bank and transferred 5 million dollars to their swiss bank account. Her sister's gasp brought her attention back to the task at hand.

"What?"

"Someone is trying to hack into our data base-" She paused and frowned again when she heard a beep and a messenger window popped up. She stared at it. "This window just popped up."

"Well what do they want?" Corissa looked back at the screen and read the first line. **'You'll never find me.'** She paled and giggled nervously.

"Dani…."

"What?!" Danielle asked in aggravation.

"I don't think we're alone." Danielle looked back at her sister's screen and saw the message.

**Controlledmaniac5150: I don't understand what you two are trying to do but you'll never find me**. Corissa stared at the message and gulped in fear.

"Dani, I don't know about this. We're great hackers but we're not fighters! This guy is a killer!" Danielle was about to reply when another message showed up on the screen.

**Controlledmaniac5150: Don't your eyes hurt after a while staring at those bright screens in pitch black rooms? Maybe it would be safer to turn on a light or two…** Danielle and Corissa stared at one another and blinked. Corissa tentatively typed back.

**Frightenedchicken: I have no idea what you are talking about. You sound like you're in my house; my friend and I are just watching TV**. Corissa and Danielle shared a look and waited for the response.

**Controlledmaniac5150**: **You two are funny; if you think I'm just messing with your heads then why is 'your friend' clenching the desk top so hard and why are you white as a sheet?**

**Frightenedchicken: Lucky guess, its instinct if you're nervous**. **Controlledmaniac5150: Alright Corissa you can be in denial all you want but I can see everything you two do. Like the five million your sister just transferred to your swiss bank account. Or the files you have gathered about Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki and myself**. Corissa looked at Danielle and quickly rushed to the light switch and turned on the lights.

"I think we should shut down for tonight."

**Contrilledmaniac5150: Oh you wanna stop my fun? Alright I'll just kill you in your sleep, happy dreams love**. The window closed itself and Corissa shivered.

"Danielle what are we gonna do?" Danielle cleared her throat and shut down her computer, Corissa followed her sister's lead.

"We're gonna just ignore that threat and go to sleep." Corissa stared at her sister in utter horror.

"You want me," She paused and pointed to herself. "_Me_ to go to bed by myself with no ounce of protection, when a death threat was just issued on us?! Fuck that shit, I'm sleeping with you!" Danielle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine Issa you can sleep with me but the first moment you kick me in the back I'm kicking you out and throwing you in your room." Corissa nodded.

"Got it."

IN THE FBI BASE…

Ichigo sat at his computer working on a very important case when a window suddenly sprung up over his work load. He frowned at it.

**Controlledmaniac5150: I have chosen my next victims, I suggest you get to them before I do. **Next to the message was an attachment, he clicked on the attachment and saw two pictures of two girls. Oddly enough they looked familiar and that fact made him nervous.

"Ishida get over here!" He yelled his partner walked over to him.

"What?"

"Look at this message I just got from Gin Ichimaru. He says he's found his next victims and he's even sent us pictures." Ishida nodded and Ichigo showed him the pictures. "What do you think Uryu?" Ishida thought for a moment and nodded. Ichigo printed out the two pictures and looked at his partner as his partner began speaking.

"I think we should take the case, it's safer to take up the lead rather than ignore it and these two wind up dead." Ichigo nodded and they both stood walking into the boss's office. The boss looked up from his computer and raised a brow at his two best agents.

"Yes boys?" They both cleared their throats and stood at attention.

"Sir we have a lead in the Gin Ichimaru case. We were just sent a message from him saying he has picked his next two victims, he even sent us pictures." Ichigo handed the boss the pictures, the boss looked them over and frowned in thought.

"I want you to follow up on this. Do you know their names?"

"I believe the older ones name is Danielle and the younger ones name is Corissa. Ages 18 and 17, they are very gifted with the computer."

"Do they live with parents?"

"We are not sure of that, sir."

"Alright well I'll do a little homework on these two and tomorrow you will be moving in with them." Ichigo and Ishida nodded stiffly and turned around and walked out of the room. The boss finished the night with research on the two girls Gin Ichimaru seemed to have targeted for reasons not yet known, once he was satisfied with the results he went home.

Ishida and Ichigo went into the building the next morning and dreaded what the boss had found and what the orders were. As soon as they entered the building they were called into the boss's office.

"Boys I have done some deep digging and I really think you should take this case. They live alone, out of high school and also have exceptional skills with the computer. The younger one is the number one rated hacker and the older one is a champion with manipulating any file she gets her hands on. I want you to try and convince them to join us, we could use their skills."

"But Renji sir I'm an excellent hacker, we don't need the girl-" Renji cut Ishida off.

"She is better than you in a landslide, just get them." Ishida and Ichigo nodded and walked out of the office. Ishida grumbled to himself as they walked. Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man, its fine. Maybe you could learn something from her and the boss will be impressed, you're using team work." Ishida nodded absently as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. They reached the car and Ishida got behind the wheel. Ichigo looked down at the file and gave Ishida the address, within minutes they were in front of the nice house. They sighed as they got out of the car and walked to the door. Before they knocked both straightened their jackets and pulled out their badges. Ichigo knocked on the door, there was some stifled sounds before the door was opened. Standing on the other side was the pretty face of Danielle; she stared up at them in confusion.

"I'm not the president, I don't need secret service. Go away." She was about to close the door when Ichigo grabbed the door.

"FBI." Her eyes widened for a reason he couldn't understand before she cleared her throat and looked up at him in a distinguished manner.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a tight voice, he frowned and looked behind her to see her sister sitting on the couch watching TV. He could tell she was trying to act like she wasn't paying them any mind, but she couldn't completely wrap her mind around the show. Ishida pushed past Ichigo and went into the house, Corissa stood from the couch at the invasion.

"Did we say you could enter our home?" She asked and glared at Ishida, he glared back at her.

"Like someone 3 feet high can intimidate me." Her glare darkened and he was slightly nervous.

"Fuck you! Get the fuck out of my house!" Ichigo intercepted with the older sister.

"We're here because Gin Ichimaru has targeted you two as his next victims. Normally what he does when it's a double like this one is he picks one to go first and then makes the other watch as he rapes and then brutally murders them, showing the other what he will do to them." Both girls gasped and clasped their hands over their mouths, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Really?" They asked at the same time, even though they already knew that they were the next targets to hear what he did to the victims was shocking and scary. Ichigo nodded and hit Ishida on the shoulder to cut the glare he gave Corissa.

"We were ordered by the FBI to move in and watch over you two-" Both girls held up their hands at the 'move it' part and stared at them.

"Move in? What?! We don't need babysitters! Besides this is a two room house where the hell do you expect to sleep?" Danielle put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Now Issa lets just hear them out and see what they can do to ensure that we're protected." Corissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away. Ishida glared at her. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"We have some security systems to try out and the only other solution I can think is for one of us to share with one of you so we can give you maximum protection."

"Can we have a choice?" Corissa asked, Ishida frowned.

"Huh?"

"Can we just have the home security or does it come with the 'bodyguards' treatment too?" She put bodyguards in air quotes and smirked when she saw Ishida's eye begin to twitch. Ichigo cleared his throat again.

"No you get both; we want to make sure you're safe."

"Or ensure that you can at least get in our pants before we're stone cold on a slab of metal?" Danielle's mouth dropped open at her sister's blunt words; she tried to fight back the giggles that threatened to burst through and instead acted as though she were angry.

"Issa!" Corissa shrugged.

"What?"

"Apologize!"

"No." Ishida smiled politely through clenched teeth.

"It's all right; I know that she's just scared." He paused and decided to change the subject. "So Corissa I understand you're the best hacker in the business?" She shrugged gently.

"Why is it your business?" Ishida's jaw ticked before he moved toward her with his fist raised, Ichigo caught his arm and brought it back down to his waist.

"Stay." He mumbled and looked back at the girls. "Girls I suggest you just cooperate with us, you have no real choice. You're stuck with us, federal order." Danielle nodded humbly and glared at her sister.

"Issa say thank you." Corissa blinked and glared at Ishida.

"Why did they let you into the FBI? I see no intelligence here, don't you need that to get in?" Ishida clenched his fist angrily and moved toward her so that their noses touched; he ripped off his glasses and glared down hard at her.

"You're a bitch; I suggest you put on a nice façade while I'm here. I don't think you'll want me to kill you before this mission is over." She grinned and bumped his nose with the tip of her own.

"One you're not a ninja and also why would you risk losing your job just because you can't take a little friendly teasing?" Danielle snorted at her sister's blatant flirting, it was hilarious.

"Friendly?!" Ishida screamed and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "There has been nothing friendly about this!" Corissa shrugged.

"Whatever, when do you move in so I can dirty my room to the point of uninhabitable? So we can stick you in the basement, the dingy, dank basement. Maybe if we're lucky you'll catch pneumonia and Gin Ichimaru will just pick off the weakest one and be through with us." Ishida narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm moving in right now."

"You have no clothes." Corissa said with a giggle.

"No need, I'll just go out and buy some. Besides I'll need new ones for this 'case' anyway." She raised a brow and grinned mockingly at him.

"Alright, would you like help with your wardrobe?" He glared down at her.

"Why would you ask?"

"You just look like you don't have any 'fun' clothes, always about the job right?" He forced a smile.

"No! I wear slacks!" She stared up at him for a moment before she let out a snicker. She looked at Ichigo.

"Please tell me you wear jeans?" He glanced at his partner before he nodded giving his partner an odd look. Ishida crossed his arms, Corissa rolled her eyes and walked to her wallet sitting on the table, and she opened it and checked inside. A few thousand, sighing she looked back at Ishida over her shoulder. "Come on; let's go to the mall before it closes."

"Why?" He asked with a glare, Danielle got up and moved toward her computer, she just opened it when another message for them showed up.

**Controlledmaniac5150: I see you are all together, I guess the girls are out of my reach, aren't they Agents? I feel so cheated now…or do I? Why do you think I wanted you both to 'protect' these two?** Danielle looked at Ichigo and grabbed onto his arm, he placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at the computer grimly.

"Uryu, make sure you look out when you two go out." Ishida glared at Ichigo.

"I'm not leaving this house since there has been a threat made."

"There was no direct threat, its fine. Go get your clothes, I'll stay here and watch Danielle." Corissa giggled.

"You just don't want to go anywhere with me…that's fine. Going alone with you would be like stabbing myself in the arm a few hundred times but if it's to go shopping I'll try anything once." She grabbed her purse and shoved her wallet inside. Grabbing her car keys she looked at Ishida over her shoulder. "You coming or not?"

"Not." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door. "Unauthorized touching of federal personal is prohibited and is punishable by three-"

"You sound like the FBI warning in front of movies, just get your ass into gear and I won't have to 'touch federal personal'." She mumbled in annoyance and yanked on his hand harder. Ichigo smiled at Ishida's back.

"You never used to like going places with me but you relaxed and now you won't leave me alone if I'm going out. Just give it time Uryu, ok?" Ishida rolled his eyes angrily and yanked his hand away from her as he walked to the door. He opened it and waited until she was out of the door as well before he closed it and grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her to the car.

"Why can't we take my car?"

"Because I'm the agent and I want to drive." She pulled her wrist away and crossed her arms angrily, making sure she didn't lag behind he grabbed her elbow and not so gently pushed her into the passengers side. As soon as he was sitting behind the wheel she fixed a glare at him and slapped him upside the head.

"Throw me in jail for _that_ 'unauthorized touching of federal personal' you asshole!" She screamed angrily and sat back glaring out the window. He growled at her before he pulled out, driving fast down the road. She glanced at him before she reached over and turned on the radio, he glared sharply at her.

"Did I say you could touch my radio?" She glared at him.

"If we had taken _my _car then we wouldn't have to fight about this, now I'm going to pick what I want to listen to and if you don't like it then drop me off somewhere. I'd love to see your ass get canned for negligence of a case." She smiled devilishly at him. Finding nothing on the radio she pulled his CD case into her lap and began thumbing through his selection, she found STYX and JOURNEY and frowned; she angled her head and looked at him. "Which one?" He glanced over and saw what she had stopped on.

"JOURNEY, I've been listening to STYX for three weeks solid. Ichigo can't seem to understand that after a long period of time one gets tired of listening to the same thing over and over again." He paused and wiped the smile off his face when he saw her grinning at him, she frowned when his serious face slipped back on. Putting in the CD she filtered through the songs until she came to Open Arms, she smiled softly as she hugged herself. She gave a gentle sigh.

"I love this song…" He cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"So uh…how did you get into hacking?" She shrugged and fiddled with the bottom of her jacket.

"I liked using the computer so much that I sort of just stumbled into the talent, I'm not to sure how it came about but I'm really happy that I have it." Ishida snorted in annoyance.

"You just _stumbled _into the talent? So my boss wants someone who _stumbled _into a talent?! What a fucking gyp! Here I'm being replaced by someone who didn't even _have to train!_" She shrugged not even fazed by the little outburst.

"Kind of insulting, huh?" She asked with a wolfish grin. "Being replaced by someone with _natural _talent and all…" She chuckled and ducked behind her hand when he glared at her.

"You know what just for that…" He paused and turned off the music, she gasped as if offended and turned it back on. He moved his hand to turn it off and she slapped it away, he glared at her.

"Eyes on the road hot shot." He pulled his hand back to the steering wheel and narrowed his eyes as he continued driving. Soon the mall loomed in front of them and she grinned at it. "Finally." He parked the car near the front and looked at her as she bolted out of the car.

"Wait!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrist, she looked at him.

"What?"

"We can't separate, we don't know if he's here or anything. I suggest some sort of unity system." She raised a brow at his suggestion.

"Like what? What do you suggest?" His mouth clenched and he grabbed her hand. "Is this charades?"

"No! Hold hands, if we hold hands then we can't get lost or separated." She thought about it for a moment before she shrugged and tugged on his hand as she entered the mall.

"I'm not gonna get arrested, am I?" She grinned when she heard Ishida snort. "I want to go to Aeropostale first."

"I don't." Ishida said as he pulled her away from the direction she was heading, she growled in anger and pulled on his hand.

"And _I_ don'tcare. We're going to Aeropostale, I'm the case you do as I say." When he didn't move she glared at him. "I'll let go of your hand." He tightened his grip at her threat.

"I'm not going to lose my job because I have to _baby-sit_ some snobby little rich girl."

"Hey I've earned my money!"

"By selling yourself I'm sure." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I make over 5 figures each job, which could span from 5 _hours _to 40 days! I make more than you do within a few _months_ by hacking! I never want to hear you make suggestive comments like that again!" She yanked her hand away from his and stormed off toward Aeropostale.

'Ah crap.' He thought as he took off after her. He found the store and walked in slowly, he didn't want to alert her incase she decided to bolt again. He saw her next to a stack of men's jeans as she sifted through some. He circled around the back of the rack and came up behind her, he grabbed her elbow. She stiffened and cautiously looked over her shoulder. When she saw it was him she let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that again, I thought you were Gin." He looked down at the clothes she was looking at and picked up a pair of jeans. He puckered his lips for a moment before he took them into a dressing room. She frowned as she knocked on the door. He came out in the jeans.

"What?"

"I was wondering what you were doing."

"What do you think I would be doing?" She narrowed her eyes and ignored the comment. She looked down at the jeans and frowned. "What do you think?"

"Turn around." He frowned but did as she asked and turned around; she angled her head and stared at his butt. His ass looked amazing in those jeans. "Looks fine." He turned back around and her eyes instantly went back to his face. He nodded and walked back into the dressing room, taking off the jeans. As soon as he was finished getting dressed he went back over to the rack of jeans and picked out a few dozen pairs. Corissa stared at him for a moment before she walked over to a rack of shirts and sifted through them. Ishida walked over to her and was about to say something when in his pocket vibrated. He pulled out his pocket PC and froze.

**Controlledmaniac5150: Shopping alone? Splitting away from the herd isn't a smart move, agent. A weak member is wandering from the flock, maybe you should get her.** He looked up and saw Corissa wandering out of the store into a large crowd; he felt his heart speed up as he scanned each persons face. He didn't see Gin but decided that he didn't want to take any chances and grabbed her elbow before she could leave.

**TallDarkandpissed: I caught her, where are you?** Corissa looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing?"

"Gin has decided he's lonely and wants to chat." Her face turned white and she attached herself to his side. He glanced at her but didn't make a protest.

**Controlledmaniac5150: Now if I told you that then the thrill of the chase would be gone, how could I live with myself if I took that away from you?** Ishida glared at the small screen. "Little fuckers getting cocky and sarcastic."

**Controlledmaniac5150: I take offense to that comment**. Corissa gripped his sleeve harder.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, here ask him. Maybe he'll talk to you." She cautiously took the PC from his hand and logged on.

**Frightenedchicken: What do you want?**

**Controlledmaniac5150: Ah! I see the lady has joined the fun! **

**Frightenedchicken: I asked you a question. What do you want? **

**Controlledmaniac5150: Is the little lady getting annoyed? **

**Frightenedchicken: Little lady is gonna kick your ass if you don't answer me! **

**Controlledmaniac5150: Well now I don't feel in a question answering kind of mood now, you've scared it right out of me…** Corissa growled and was about to crush the little device when Ishida took it from her.

"I think you've talked enough."

"I want to kill that bastard!"

"We all do, we all do." He assured and carefully typed something in.

**TallDarkandpissed: Answer me this. Are you within three hundred feet of us? **There was a pause and for a moment he thought that Gin wasn't going to answer but his eyes widened when there was a reply.

**Controlledmaniac5150: I'm always within three hundred feet of you. Watching all four of you sleep is so much fun, your all so precious I just don't know what to do with myself! In case your curious Corissa sleeps in her underwear, thought that might come in handy for the investigation.** Corissa peeked over the top of the PC and when she read the comment a deep blush surfaced on her cheeks.

"But…but…h-how-"

"Ignore his comment he's just trying to get at you…"

"But he's right! How did he know! Is he really watching us?!" He bit his lower lip and glanced around the store. His eyes scanned the area strategically and professionally.

"No, not in the way you think. He bugged your house and has tapped into the surveillance cameras. I think if we go through every room in your house we can find the cameras and microphones and get rid of them."

**Controlledmaniac5150: I wouldn't try that if I were you, wouldn't want your hand to blow off, right? How would you hack if your hand was gone? **

**TallDarkandpissed: Blown off? You rigged the voyeurism equipment? **

**Controlledmaniac5150: Yeah, it was to ensure that I could continue to watch my little pets. I just love you all so much, wouldn't want you getting away from me**. Corissa whimpered a little.

"Ishida I'm scared." She whispered and grabbed his arm again.

**Controlledmaniac5150: Oh no Uryu, she's scared! Do something…** Corissa glared at the comment. "I really hate him."

"Yeah…"

**Controlledmaniac5150: To bad sweetheart because I'm gonna **_**love**_** raping you and then slowly slicing the skin away from your bone. Now doesn't that sound like the perfect date?** She shivered.

"Turn it off." She said as she made a grab for it.

"No, it's crucial. We need all this evidence when we try him." She moved closer to his side and peered at the screen.

"Well if you goad him into saying anything and they deem it as manipulating him and can't use it as evidence." He glared at her.

"What are you a lawyer now?!"

"No! I just watch too much TV!" He paused before he began to chuckle slightly.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Just your face when you said that, it was cute. Your nose was all scrunched up and you looked so mad to admit that you watch _too much TV_." She paused for a moment before she smiled and giggled.

**Controlledmaniac5150: Uh hello? It's pretty bad when the good guys ignore the bad guy. Aren't you taking me seriously?**

**TallDarkandpissed: I'm sorry? What? Should I be?** Corissa slapped his arm.

"Don't do that! What if he really is serious and comes to get me in the middle of the night?!"

"Nothing's going to happen. We have a security system that not even you can crack." She raised a brow at him.

"That still doesn't make me feel better…"

"It's being put in as we speak."

"Nope still nothing."

"If you can't crack it, then he can't. You're much better at hacking then he is." She stared at him.

"Really? I couldn't hack into your Pocket PC if I tried." He went pale.

"He must have gotten a copy of a full size version of my hard drive and up linked all my programs and secured the networks. Wow he's a tricky bastard….this is going to be harder than I thought." Suddenly something clicked in her mind and she smiled.

"Whisper me the name of the security system and the code."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I have an idea." She grabbed his pocket PC and did a few things on it, it restarted and she smiled. "Ok now."

"Now what?"

"Give me the code now."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Just give me the code." He nodded and leaned in close; she halted him for a moment and let her hair down. Her hair covered her ear and also blocked his lips, making it impossible for Gin to know what they were saying. As soon as she had the code, she rewired the security system so that Gin couldn't get in even if he was the most skilled hacker in the entire universe. She smiled at her handy work. "There, all done. He also can't hack into your pocket PC anymore. I rerouted your network, the numbers are going to switch at random every second there's no way he can get in. And even if he does guess the right number it switches again before he can do anything with it."

"Clever girl." She nodded.

"I try." She sighed a sigh of relief and leaned against him. "Want me to help you pick out some shirts?"

"I _can_ dress myself, you know?" She held her hands up in defense.

"Fine, whatever. I was just trying to help…"

"I don't need help with dressing myself, thank you very much."

"Then why did you take the jeans I picked out?" He paused for a moment and glared.

"I liked them."

"What makes you think you won't like the rest of the things I'd pick out?" Ishida seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he shrugged and yanked the shirt she had in her hands away from her. She smirked to herself and walked back over to the shirt rack and looked for some long sleeved ones and sweaters for him. He glared at her back.

"I don't need you to shop for me."

"Too late." She said as she continued to pick out things for him. Everything she picked up she tossed back at him, he caught everything with a glare. Soon they had collected many hundreds of dollars worth of things. Ishida cringed as they made their way up to the check out counter. The cashier smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Corissa, I see your back."

"Yup! This time I'm shopping for a friend-" She paused and blinked. "A colleague of mine." The man behind the counter nodded, he looked at Ishida and smiled.

"So you're an author too?" Ishida looked confused.

"No. I'm an FBI agent that specializes in computer hacking." The cashier looked at Corissa; she blinked before she began giggling sheepishly.

"He's in character, he's an actor. We met at a writing convention and we're working together on a screen play." The cashier nodded and smiled.

"Oh, nice job very convincing." Ishida looked at Corissa in confusion before nodding.

"Thanks." He handed the cashier his 'credit card' he was issued for this case. The cashier slid the card through the machine and smiled as he handed it back to him.

"Thank you for your purchases Mr. Ishida."

"No problem." He muttered, Corissa smiled at the cashier before she grabbed Ishida's arm and pulled him away. As soon as they were out the door of the mall Ishida looked down at her.

"You're an author?"

"I had to come up with a cover."

"Why?"

"Didn't want people to find out what I really do."

"Do you do anything illegal?" She paused and peered at him.

"Maybe." She mumbled, as soon as she saw the car she grabbed some of his bags and dumped them into the trunk. Ishida dumped the rest of them into the trunk and walked to the driver's side only to see Corissa sitting in his seat.

"Get out."

"Bite me." She muttered as she adjusted the seat and turned on the car. She grinned as she looked back up at him and raised her brow at him. He grumbled and walked to the passenger's side and sat down, with his arms crossed over his chest. She giggled at him. "Are you three now?"

"You were doing it when I wouldn't let you take your car."

"Yes but I'm cuter when I pout." He rolled his eyes widely and stared out of the window. Corissa glanced at him from the corner of her eye and bit her lower lip. She looked back at the road for a moment before she glanced at him again and then she put her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a small box and passed it to him. "Here, I got something for you." He blinked at her and frowned.

"When?"

"I had someone go get it for me from the electronics department, it's specially ordered." He frowned and opened it.

"What is it?"

"It's a special adapter, to help with your hacking. You hook this up and it makes it impossible for _anyone_ to hack into _your _computer and for anyone to find you if you hack into there's. I have one."

"Wow, thanks." He closed it and placed it on his knee; she nodded absently and turned on the radio. For once he didn't complain. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched when she felt a warm hand on her knee, she glanced at him. A small smile touched the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she felt his hand begin to slowly and softly massage her mid thigh, a light blush sparkled her cheeks.

"Nothing."

"Get your hand off my fucking knee, you pervert!" He chuckled.

"I was only saying thank you."

"If you say thank you that way for something small like that then I don't want to ever get you anything with more substance, I might get raped."


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle and Ichigo sat on the couch watching TV. Danielle glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye and slowly scooted closer to him, she stopped when she was a breaths touch away. Ichigo blinked for a moment before he glanced at Danielle.

"What?" She got a grin on her face.

"God aren't you cute." She said mocking the tone of Loraine from MADTV, and then mimicking her odd noise accompanying the statement. Ichigo stared at her oddly.

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at her fully. She made the same noise and looked back at the screen.

"God aren't you cute." She mumbled under her breath, using the same voice as before. Ichigo glared at her profile.

"Stop that."

"God aren't you cute."

"Stop it."

"God aren't you cute."

"Stop it." He said a bit more forcefully this time.

"God aren't you cute." Danielle said this time much louder than before, almost as though she was challenging him. He frowned at her.

"Shut up."

"God aren't you cute!" She nearly screamed before she burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry." She said through her laughter, Ichigo stared at her.

"Go be useful, get me some popcorn." She stopped mid-giggle and glared at him.

"Excuse me? Please tell me you said something else."

"Get me some damn popcorn." She felt her foot begin to tick and she strengthened her glare.

"Fuck you, you got legs dumb ass get it yourself." She crossed her legs and sat back against the couch with her arms crossed over her chest angrily. Ichigo turned and faced her fully.

"For the next- however long- we're the bosses, you do as we say. Right now I say _get me some damn popcorn_!" Danielle felt the tick move to her neck as her hands clenched tightly.

"Understand this, _I _don't take orders, I'm not part of your department. So you can take that order and…" She paused as she smiled sweetly at him. "_SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS_!" She screamed as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Ichigo chuckled to himself, he like it when she was all ruffled up.

"While you're in there get my popcorn, ok?" She let out an aggravated sound and he laughed lightly to himself. He stood and decided to busy himself with _actual _work and walked to Corissa's computer where he was harboring the software for the security system (he had chosen to put it on Corissa's computer because of the protective hardware she had on it). He looked at the monitor and saw Ishida's SUV pull up, Corissa got out of the driver's side with an irritated look on her face and when Ishida rounded the back of the vehicle he saw he was smiling. Uh oh, Ishida did something stupid. Ichigo pushed the UNLOCK button (enter) on the keyboard and allowed them entry. Corissa entered first and quickly slammed the door in Ishida's face.

"Stupid bastard." She mumbled, Ichigo opened the door for Ishida and frowned at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I thanked her for giving me a gift is all."

"Normally thanking someone doesn't involve groping, unless you come from a very odd family!" The little shout out brought Danielle's attention.

"Who touched my baby sister?"

"Oh fuck you Dani, I'm not a baby!"

"You are to me!" Ichigo shook his head and walked back to the computer and hit the BACKSPACE key, locking the house up. When he looked back at everyone he noticed Corissa and Danielle fighting and decided to get in on the action, and he chuckled to himself.

"Hey Danielle did you get my popcorn? I don't smell anything." She turned livid eyes on him.

"I said _SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS_!" He laughed and she growled. "Do you want to get physical buddy, I'm trained in combat."

"I'd love to get _physical_ with you,wasn't that what you were implying earlier?" She blinked before she glared at him.

"Shut up I was only trying to amuse myself!"

"By coming on to me? I could have _really _amused you if hadn't of stopped it when you did." He bit his lower lip with a sexy eyebrow raise. Danielle licked her lips absently.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" She yelled with a blush on her cheeks, Corissa grinned at her sister.

"Dang Dani, jump the help why don't you?" Danielle glared at her.

"Shut up all of you!" She walked back into the kitchen and Ichigo chuckled lightly, he glanced at Ishida.

"So what did you two get?"

"Well we got just about everything you'd need for winter, spring, fall and summer." Corissa answered for him, Ishida looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"He asked _me_ the question."

"Obviously you're to slow to answer because I did it first." Danielle came back in mixing something in a bowl; she shifted her weight to her right side and looked at the agents.

"How are we gonna catch him?"

"Gin? I think we should gather some more information on him, acquire his weaknesses and use them against him." She frowned.

"How are we supposed to gather information on him? We have everything we can get on him already-"

"Wait I think I know a place where I can get more information." Corissa walked to her computer and connected to the internet. "We should look at his signature and see if we can get a weakness from that." Ishida sat next to her and began rubbing his chin in thought.

"He kills all the same, strangulation and then stripping the skin from the body."

"Does he always rape first?" She asked as she typed in what Ishida was saying so far. He nodded.

"That seems to be how it starts, yes." She nodded and typed that in also; she got a few hits and brought them up. The lists were only a few items long but at least it gave them something. She looked at the first list. It read: Individuals who kill in this manner; Rape, strangulate and then dismember their victims seem to share the common fears of no power, lack of control and fear of identity.

The second list was almost identical: No control, no power and fear of identity. Before she could bring up the third one Ishida stopped her.

"That doesn't tell us what his _weakness _is though." She held up her finger and clicked to the next page. She scanned it and smiled.

"Bingo! It says here that a weakness for an individual such as Gin would be loud sounds, bright lights, and fighting back-"

"Fighting backs fuels him, it can't be a weakness."

"So we still have two."

"So we deaf him and blind him then ambush him!" Danielle said happily. Ichigo stopped her happy rant.

"How? If he gets inside he'll easily kill one of you." Corissa smiled.

"I got that covered." She typed in something else and grinned. "Who wants to go to the fair?" They frowned at her.

"Huh? The fair?" Ichigo asked and glanced at Ishida who shrugged when he met the eyes of his partner.

"No idea." He said, Corissa smiled.

"It's bright and there's always music, not to mention it's in public. We could easily catch him. I mean if he wants to kill us then what would stop him from following us?" Ishida and Ichigo exchanged looks.

"Yes that would be an ideal place, but every other agent or officer that has tried to catch him has failed."

"Have any female officers or agents tried to catch him?"

"No but-"

"That's the key, use a female lure." Ichigo shook his head at Corissa's suggestion.

"That's far too dangerous."

"Whatever it was just a suggestion, I mean if you don't want to catch him-"

"I will not play that game with you! I will not let someone I'm working with to get killed!" Corissa blinked briefly at Ichigo's blow up and nodded slowly.

"Ok, sorry." Danielle decided to get some heat off her sister.

"I think trying to catch him at the fair is a great idea. We can get him to an area where it's blaring music and extremely bright and then just _attack_ him."

"Has he ever been caught before?" Corissa questioned hoping to bring the conversation back to civil.

"No never."

"Good-but I was curious about something."

"What?"

"It's safe to say he's smart, right?" Ishida nodded. "If he's as smart as we all think he is then how are they going to contain him without him escaping?"

"They have made a special container cell for him."

"They should add a lot of light, which would keep him distracted and also make it easier for someone to make sure he's still in there." Ichigo and Ishida nodded.

"When is the next fair?" Corissa held up her finger and checked.

"Two weeks." Her face faltered. "So we have to sit here and wait for him to get us until then?" Her eyes grew big and she gasped. Ishida frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"He's listening!" She whispered harshly, he frowned for a moment before his eyes widened and she nodded.

"Shit! Maybe he was bluffing-" Danielle stopped him.

"What are you two talking about?" Ishida fired up his pocket PC and showed her the conversation he had between Gin. She gasped.

"What are we supposed to do then?!" Ichigo growled.

"Stop!" They all looked at him in confusion. "We're gonna act natural, if he's bluffing then we only play into his game if we get freaked. If he can really hear us then we can at least go out one night without worrying, right?" Corissa took a few deep breaths and nodded slowly, Danielle followed suit but Ishida still looked uneasy. Ichigo took a deep breath and locked eyes with Ishida forcing him to do as he did, once Ishida let out a breath and sighed in slight relief Ichigo looked at Danielle. "So Danielle do you have any thoughts for dinner yet?"

"Uh well…we could have steak or something." Ishida and Ichigo smiled broadly.

"Oh steak sounds nice." She nodded and walked back into the kitchen; Corissa shut down all her programs and sat down on the couch. She still felt uneasy no matter what Ichigo said to her. It was so nerve wracking to know that someone was watching your every move, that a killer was just _waiting_ to kill you. She looked up at Ishida.

"Do you have to wear those glasses? It would be so much easier to glare at you if the glare I received back _wasn't _from the sun."

"I wouldn't wear them unless I needed them…" Ichigo nodded.

"I've only seen him take them off a few times and that's to read case files." She motioned for him to come to her; he stopped directly in front of him.

"I want to see what color your eyes are." She said, he dropped to his knee to get eye level with her. He pulled off his glasses and she smiled. "Their blue, a really pretty blue…"

"How do you guys what your steaks?"

"Medium well." Corissa responded as she looked back at the TV, compliment hour was officially over.

"Same." Ichigo said, Ishida replaced his glasses and took a seat next to his partner.

"Rare." Corissa's face scrunched up to pure disgust.

"You're going to eat it _rare_, like raw? It's like eating a cow that's still alive!"

"It is not!" He said glaring at her, she returned the glare.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it i-" Ichigo cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, he likes his steak rare get over it." She glared at him and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"I was only saying it's gross." She muttered under her breath. Ishida glared at her again.

"I'm sure there's things that you eat that I'll think are gross."

"At least I don't eat raw animals."

"It's not raw!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-" Ichigo stopped her again.

"Ok, that's enough. I think you two deserve a time out." They both stared at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're not four." Ishida muttered glaring at Ichigo, Ichigo glared back at Ishida.

"The way you two are arguing is sure childish."

"Oh bite me!"

"Real mature, buddy." Ishida and Ichigo shared dirty looks, Corissa looked at them all.

"Dani come quick Mr. Perfect and Mr. Perfect are at odds! It's amazing! Perfectland has hit a speed bump!" Danielle rushed in and gasped.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" They glared at the girls.

"Screw you!" They shouted at the same time.

"Hey look they're real humans and not androids after all!"

"What the hell are you two bubble brains chattering about?" Ishida said glaring at Corissa, she returned the glare. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Bubble brains? I've got twice the brain power than you do." Danielle looked between Corissa and Ishida and cleared her throat.

"Alright, uh who wants to help me make dinner?" Ichigo held up his hand.

"I do." They both walked into the kitchen and sighed to themselves.

"Those two just find any little reason to go at each others throats."

"I know. I wonder why?"

"I think I may have a reason." Danielle opened the little window thing and looked out into the livingroom where Corissa and Ishida sat glaring at one another still. "They're far too alike."

"Is that so? I never thought I would find a female Uryu. At least she's prettier than he is." Danielle looked at Ichigo.

"You think Ishida is pretty?"

"No that's not what I meant, he's handsome."

"Oh well yeah I guess. You are too but I'm not calling you 'pretty'."

"I didn't call him pretty. I called her pretty." Corissa's head lifted up.

"Who's pretty?"

"Ichigo called you pretty." Ichigo glared at Danielle.

"Danielle-"

"What?" Corissa smiled.

"Ah Ichigo you think I'm pretty?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah." Danielle smirked.

"Oh but Issa the compliment gets better, he thinks your prettier than Uryu." Ishida looked at Ichigo.

"You called me pretty? Dude not cool." Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"I did not call you pretty! I called you handsome-" He stopped himself. "I'm not helping any am I?" Ishida shook his head.

"I'm flattered that you find me attractive but I mean you're not my type and we work together-" Ichigo threw a bowl at his head, Ishida chuckled and dodged the projectile. "Oh does this mean we've broken up? Ok well I'll come by later to pick up my stuff-"

"Shut the fuck up Ishida!" Ishida laughed.

"Sorry Ichigo but I couldn't help myself." Corissa looked between them.

"So you two are good friends, huh?"

"Oh the best. We instantly clicked when we first met, we've been friends ever since." Corissa grinned at Ishida and his eyes narrowed. "What's with the look? I'm gonna really hate the answer, huh?" She nodded.

"So are you two butt buddies?" Ishida frowned in confusion.

"No bosom buddies." Ichigo slapped his forehead again; he threw another bowl at Ishida's head. The plastic bounced off and landed on the floor at his feet. "Ow bastard!"

"She was asking if we were gay together you idiot!"

"Oh-oh eww!" Ichigo rolled his eyes angrily; he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Some times when you talk you give me a headache." Ishida glared at him then he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Corissa sighed and laid down the length of the couch lying her feet over his lap. Ishida glanced at her for a moment before placing his hand over her legs and putting up the guide.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Oh I don't know; surf for a minute and I'll tell you when to stop." Ishida surfed through the channels before she stopped him.

"Let's watch this." He shrugged and selected the movie. "I like this book."

"Have you ever seen the movie?"

"No but I've read the book and its really good." Danielle poked her head inside the little window.

"What movie?"

"Silence of the Lambs."

"Oh, cool." Ichigo and Ishida exchanged looks.

"Have either of you seen this movie?"

"Nope." They said in unison. The boys shrugged. Within the first few minutes of the movie Corissa began to feel uneasy, she sat up and moved close to Ishida's side. He glanced at her. When the first bloody scene came up she squeaked and leaned against Ishida, he grinned at her.

"Scared?" She cleared her throat.

"N-no. I'm cold." He pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and laid it over her lap.

"There now you have a blanket, go back to the other side."

"How can you be that heartless? I'm cold; it's so much easier to just share body heat…"

"You can admit you're scared, I won't laugh or anything-" She snuggled up against his side and pulled the blanket up high on her.

"Good, I'm scared."

"Let's just change the channel."

"I'm already scared might as well watch the rest of it, plus I'm curious what happens." The further into the movie they got the further curled up against Ishida she got.

"If you keep this up then neither of us will be able to sleep." She glanced at him.

"Why neither?"

"Well you won't be able to sleep because of being scared and the paranoia you'll be having and I won't be sleeping because you'll be latched to me and complaining."

"I don't complain." She muttered and let him go; she moved to the other side of the couch and curled up on her side. He looked at her and grabbed her foot; she let out a screech and glared at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"See you're still scared, come back over here."

"No you're being mean to me." He smiled softly at her and took his glasses off; he grabbed her foot again and pulled. She made an angry pouty face but gave in and sat down next to him. Another scary part came up and she pulled the blanket up over her head. He chuckled and pulled the blanket away so he could look at her.

"Do you want me to come in there and protect you?" She glared at him.

"You know it's really mean to make fun of someone if they're scared." Danielle and Ichigo watched them from the window.

"They seem to be getting along well enough."

"Yeah I guess." Ichigo looked at Danielle and frowned.

"What's the matter?" She sighed and turned her back to the window and glanced over the food before she looked down at her shoes.

"I'm worried that's all…" Ichigo mimicked her but instead of looking at his shoes he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm afraid that this will get out of hand, that we will get hurt." He reached over and caught her hand, she glanced at him.

"Did you forget that we're trained to deal with situations like this?"

"No I didn't forget but it is conceivable that this may be too much for even you two to handle."

"I think we'll be alright." She sighed again and looked down at her hand clasped tightly in his.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." She swallowed down her fear and glanced at him. "My sister and I decided to try and get Gin before you but I knew that we would get killed if we tried to do that, I'm glad that you two came."

"You're right you would have gotten yourself killed. Gin was the one who got us here, he sent us your pictures and said to get here before he did." Her eyes widened, her breathing quickened and she glanced at him.

"He did?" Ichigo nodded and she covered her mouth with her hand, she felt his hand tighten around her and she looked back at him. "Do you think it could be possible that he only did that so you would come here and protect us?"

"Why would he want you two protected if he wants to kill you?"

"What if he wants to kill all of us? Maybe he told you to come here and protect us so he can kill us all at once." Ichigo gasped lightly and let go of her hand to rush to the phone and pick it up, Danielle stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my superior."

"Why?"

"To tell him this-"

"What's he gonna do? Take you off the case and replace you with two cold hearted non-caring our job is our life kind of guys? I don't want that! I want someone who cares not only for the case but about the people! If you leave who's going to care?"

"Danielle we didn't come here to care about you two we came here to protect you." She stared at him.

"So you don't care about us at all? As long as we don't die to put a red mark on your record you don't care? Thanks Kurosaki that's reassuring." She turned her back to him. "You can finish up dinner, can't you? I'm leaving." She grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Danielle wait! You can't go out its dangerous for you!" She whirled around and glared at him.

"Don't worry Kurosaki I promise not to get killed if I can avoid it, I wouldn't want to be the reason that a red mark is maiming your perfect record." She put her coat on and rushed out the door; Corissa quickly stood and ran out after her. She handed Danielle a palm pilot.

"I will be texting you a lot and I want feed back as often as you can. When you stop texting back that's when I'm going to get worried. If you meet someone and decide you want to get laid just text 'having fun in the box springs' and I will know exactly what you're talking about."

"Thank you, don't worry too much. I promise to go to a theme park or something, somewhere public."

"Somewhere public without a buddy isn't exactly the best thing, you can get kidnapped and no one would look. Go somewhere where is people but not to many people. You want it to be only half packed-"

"Issa I'll think of something." Corissa chewed on her bottom lip.

"Why not take Ishida with you?"

"I guess that would be alright, are you sure you don't want to keep him?"

"Why I've had him all morning. You can have him for a little bit." Danielle smiled; Corissa walked back into the house and looked at Ishida. "Ishida you go with my sister." Ishida nodded and stood as soon as the door was closed Corissa turned the channel on the TV. Ichigo walked into the room with her and sat next to her. "So what did you do to piss my sister off?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I know she isn't always the easiest to get along with but I also know that she doesn't fly off the handle for no reason. What did you say to hurt her feelings?"

"She was worried that my boss would replace us with career hungry robots when we came up with the idea that Gin only asked Ishida and I to come and protect you so he could kill us all-"

"What?"

"We were talking in the kitchen and I told her that I got this message from Gin with both of your pictures, he said that he wanted us to come and get you before he did. She was surprised and confessed that you two were going to try and catch Gin before us; she said she was glad that we came. After we talked about that that's when she said she didn't want some robots to protect you and not care about you only the job. I told her that we didn't come here to _care_ about you we came to _protect _you-"

"That's what you said?! You're an idiot! Let me guess you don't want a red mark on your record huh? What an asshole!" She stood quickly and walked down the hall to the back rooms. "I'm going to my room, I'm not hungry." He sighed to himself and changed the channel. A few minutes later the door opened and Danielle and Ishida walked back inside. They were chatting happily about something but as soon as Danielle saw Ichigo she narrowed her eyes. She smiled back at Ishida for a moment.

"I'm going to my room, see you later tonight." She walked down the hall and left Ishida and Ichigo to themselves. Ishida glanced at Ichigo and bumped his knee with Ichigo's earning his friends attention.

"Dude she told me about what happened…"

"Did she?"

"Yes she did and I must say you were a jerk about it."

"So you care for them do you?"

"Yes I do, I care for them as people and as individuals. If we stay any longer I could seriously see them as good friends."

"Even though Corissa gets on your nerves and the boss wants to give her your job?"

"Yup." He made a grab for the remote but Ichigo held it out of his reach.

"I'm not through talking about this."

"Then keep talking just give me the remote."

"Why do you want it so bad?"

"Because what you're watching is crap." Ichigo glared at him and held the remote further out of his reach, Ishida narrowed his eyes and leaned over and tried to grab it. Ichigo put his hand on Ishida's chest and pushed him back.

"No I have it now."

"Give me the remote." Ichigo pulled it away again and smirked at the angered look on Ishida's face, Ishida surprised him by pouncing on him and trying to reach for the remote. Ichigo chuckled as he held the remote away.

"My arm reach is longer than yours you won't be able to get it."

"Oh come on let me have it."

"No."

"Please I don't want to beg for it, that's degrading!"

"I don't know you might have to beg me for it…" Corissa and Danielle stopped in the middle of the hall and frowned at what they heard. Where they doing something naughty on the couch? Corissa looked at Danielle.

"Go get the camera! I want to capture any good gay porn we can get; we can sell it for some laughs." Danielle nodded and rushed down the hall. Corissa peeked around the corner to see Ishida straddling Ichigo's lap and reaching forward.

"Give it to me right now damn it!"

"No I want to hear you beg, it tickles my fancy." Ishida made a face.

"Don't ever say anything like that again, it sounds gay." Corissa snorted, they looked at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"_That_ sounded gay? How about straddling your partners lap and asking him to 'give it to you?' Sorry to tell you but that kinda _looks _gay." Ishida blushed a bright red and leapt away from Ichigo, she saw Ichigo with his left arm over his head holding the remote. She giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were fighting over the remote. I retract everything I said, Dani and I do the same thing all the time." They sighed in relief but frowned when Danielle came out into the hall with a video camera in her hand.

"Oh did I miss everything?" The two boys looked at Corissa, as soon as their eyes fell on her she looked everywhere else in the room but at them.

"You told her to film that?!"

"What? It looked like a good opportunity for gay porn, that's a high paying profession." They glared at her and then looked at Danielle.

"I was trying to get the remote from him." Danielle glanced at Corissa and saw her nodding with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yeah he was…" Danielle blushed slightly and giggled nervously before dashing into the back rooms and put the camera down. She came back out and went into the kitchen she checked on the steaks and pulled them off the heat. She put everyone's steaks on plates and finished up the rest of the course. When she was done she called her sister inside.

"Fix the table."

"You mean set it?"

"Sure whatever just do it." Corissa saluted her sister with a stiff hand and a glare in her eyes, Danielle returned the glare. "Don't look at me like that."

"You know how I feel about taking orders."

"Whatever." Corissa set the table and went back into the livingroom to get the guys. When she came back in with Ishida and Ichigo, Danielle walked past them. "I have dinner all set you three can eat it without me, right?" She nodded and walked out of the room back into hers. Corissa frowned and walked after her.

"Eat; I'm going to talk to her." She jogged down the hall and turned the corner to her sister's door, it was closed and music blared from it. She sighed and opened the door; Danielle sat on her bed furiously scribbling something down in her diary. She took a few steps inside and even with the music blaring Danielle still heard her sister and looked up. She pulled the diary to her best and turned the music down using her remote.

"What?"

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"I don't want to eat with such a pompous jerk."

"Yes he was a jerk…" There was a knock on the door and they looked up when it was opened, Ishida stood on the other side with three plates.

"Mind if I eat with you?" They smiled softly at him and shook their heads.

"Not at all, come on in." Corissa said and stood to help him with the plates so he didn't drop one. Danielle began picking at her food.

"So why aren't you eating with stupid?"

"He was complaining too much so I decided to let him complain to someone who would care." Corissa frowned.

"Who?"

"Himself." They giggled gently but stopped giggling when there was another knock on the door. The door opened and Ichigo looked at Danielle.

"Danielle may I speak with you for a moment?" Danielle looked at Ishida and Corissa for a moment before she nodded stiffly and stood. They walked out of the room and down the hall toward the livingroom. Danielle stood in front of him with her arms crossed protectively over her chest and lifted a brow in expectation.

"What?" He wrinkled his brows and began rubbing the back of his neck; she bit the inside of her cheek and glared up at him. "What?!" She asked angrily. He frowned gently and bit his lower lip.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been as cruel as I was." He paused and looked down at his shuffling feet. To Danielle he looked like an awkward teen preparing for a good night kiss for the first time. "You see the reason I said that I didn't care about you, either of you, was because I didn't want to get too attached. I was afraid that if I got too attached to you and you got hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want to see either of you get hurt, I do care. That's one of my problems I care too much for the cases-" He was cut off by Danielle flinging herself at him and hugged him tightly. Ichigo looked down at her for a moment before he smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "Does this mean you forgive me?" She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled down at her. "I'm glad."

"I should apologize too; it really upset me that you said-" He stopped her by putting a finger against her lips.

"You have no reason to apologize." She smiled up at him and looped her arms around his neck; he grinned down at her and pulled her closer to him. She giggled and leaned up kissing his cheek. He blushed gently. "What was that for?" She shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know, I just felt like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Corissa got up and walked to the door, she pressed her ear against it. Ishida stared at her oddly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't hear yelling…maybe they killed each other."

"They're making up."

"Danielle doesn't 'make up' nice."

"No I have a feeling if Ichigo apologized the way he knows he should she should be showering him with kisses then yelling at him."

"She isn't yelling she's so pissed she won't yell she'll only kill him."

"She isn't killing him."

"I think I would know my own sister better than you." He moved over to her and stood behind her; he leaned in and pressed his ear against the wooden door next to her head. She blushed gently when she felt Ishida come up behind her; he laid his hands next to hers and laid his head next to hers on the door. She could feel his body heat radiating against her and felt herself getting hot, she didn't think it was from the excess body heat either. He moved a bit closer until he was nearly pressing her against the door, she could easily feel him behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I can't hear anything; I was trying to get closer to see if I could hear anything."

"If you move any closer I'll be merged with the door. Move!" He grumbled slightly and moved away from her and stood next to her. They heard Danielle giggle gently and Corissa gasped. "Oh no she did kill him!" She moved away from the door and opened it. "No Dani don't kill Ichi-" She paused and blushed slightly when she saw Danielle and Ichigo standing together wrapped in each others arms and staring at her. She giggled sheepishly and turned her back to go back into her room. "Uh carry on." She ran back into her room and closed the door behind her. Ishida looked up at her and frowned when he saw the light blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She glanced back at the door and began gnawing on her lower lip.

"Uh I think you were right about the whole Danielle forgiving Ichigo thing…"

"Why? What did you see?" She was about to answer when the door opened and Ichigo and Danielle walked in.

"Issa it wasn't what it looked like. We were hugging that's all." Corissa smiled at her.

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"You don't know that…" Danielle gave her a look before she smiled at Ichigo, he smiled back at her.

"It's a good thing that I don't have to sleep on the couch; it will be so much easier to protect you from the same room then monitoring from the livingroom." Danielle nodded.

"You get to sleep there." She pointed to the couch in the corner of her room; he glanced at it and nodded.

"That's fine." Ichigo's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo! How's it going?" Ichigo sighed.

"Hello Renji Sir."

"So have you met the girls yet?"

"Yes they're standing here with me."

"Is Uryu there?"

"Yes."

"Good, put me on speaker." Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ear. He pushed the speaker button and held his phone out. "Hey Uryu!"

"Hi Renji Sir."

"So you can all hear me?" Ichigo and Ishida nodded and confirmed.

"Yes Sir we can."

"Great! Girls I am Renji Abarai the two boys who are staying with you, serve under me. I sent them."

"Well thank you Sir." Corissa said and made an odd face, Danielle giggled at her.

"I want you two to know that I have extended an opening for both of you in our computing department. It may not pay as much as what you steal from the Federal Bank and transfer to your swiss bank account but at least you'll have money to put in an American bank account." Both girls looked at each other.

"Uh…t-thank you Sir." Danielle stammered.

"Oh no problem I know that you two have the right skills to be apart of our department. So any word from Gin yet?" Ishida pulled out his palm pilot and turned it on, he opened the conversation.

"Yes Sir we did, I'm sending you the conversation we had in the clothing store."

"Ok good." Renji paused. "Was it face to face?"

"No it was a chat on my palm pilot."

"Ok." They waited another moment and soon Renji made an acknowledged sound. "Alright I got it." There was another pause before Renji made another sound but this one sounded concerned. "Have you installed the security system?"

"Yes we have Sir." Corissa smiled.

"I've rerouted the system so that Gin can't hack in and get inside. Every time he tries to get the code it changes a second later so that even if he gets the right code it changes a moment later."

"Very good, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Sir." Ishida glared at her, she glared back at him. "Stop glaring at me your just mad that I got the pat on the back that you should be getting, huh?" Renji laughed.

"Ishida there's no reason to be jealous of her; she isn't stealing your job you're just gaining a partner." Ishida and Ichigo looked at one another.

"But Ichigo is my partner…"

"In the field he is but in the computer department Corissa will be your partner. You know that computing isn't Ichigo's strong suit." Ichigo growled.

"Thanks Sir." Renji giggled like a little girl.

"Oh don't get angry with me Ichigo, it's the truth. Just like fighting isn't exactly Ishida's strong suit either." Corissa and Danielle giggled. Danielle grinned at Corissa then at Ishida. She got an idea. She looked over at Corissa and pushed her gently.

"Don't!" She whined, laughing. Corissa looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Stop, leave me alone!" Danielle pushed her again. Ishida and Ichigo looked at her.

"Um what the hell are you doing?" Ishida asked. Danielle smiled at him.

"That was an impression of you when you fight." Corissa and Ichigo started laughing at her.

"Oh do it again!" Corissa choked out. Danielle laughed and did what was asked.

"Leave me alone!" She lightly pushed and slapped her arm.

"Danielle can you fight?" Renji asked laughing gently; Ishida growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I can kick some ass if needed."

"Alright you'll be Ichigo's training partner. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was impersonating Ishida's fighting technique." Ishida glared at her. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"But I don't know if I can hit a girl, especially a friend of mine."

"It's alright Ichigo you don't have to hit me just show me some moves so I can kick _your_ ass."

"Oh Renji do I get to kick Ishida's ass?" Corissa asked and smiled happily, Renji chuckled.

"Well if you _really _want to." She laughed happily.

"Cool." She turned to Ishida and grinned. "I will so kick your ass." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine if you think you can I won't tell you the truth."

"Ishida don't kid yourself I can tell from just listening to her that she's a spitfire, I'm sure she can give you a run for your money. Even though she's small I can tell she'll be a good fighter." She giggled.

"Cool…" Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Sure Sir."

"Alright now that we've been updated I want you four to come in tomorrow." They all frowned.

"Why Sir?" Ishida and Ichigo asked.

"Well I want to square off all this information with you and collect all the details, plus there are two new guys I wanted you to get to know in case you have to work with them in the future."

"Alright." They all chorused. Renji laughed.

"I'll let you four get back to work, bye." He hung up; Ichigo closed his phone and yawned. Danielle looked at him.

"Tired?"

"Yes, I'm tired of working. I want to sleep."

"Then go to sleep, whose stopping you?" Corissa asked and angled her head at him, he smiled at her.

"No one."

"Then why aren't you leaving?"

"I don't have a blanket or anything to sleep in." Corissa looked him up and down and walked to him; she placed her hands on his hip points and nodded.

"You're about the same size of Ishida, borrow something of his." Ishida shrugged and grabbed Ichigo's sleeve.

"Come on I'll find something for you." As soon as they were out of ear shot Corissa looked at Danielle and grinned at her.

"So what were you two really doing?"

"We were talking and hugging, that's it!"

"If that's it then why is your face getting so red?" Danielle growled and sat down on the couch.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Corissa grinned.

"You kissed him huh?"

"Just on the cheek!" Corissa's mouth dropped open and she smirked.

"You so like him!" Danielle glared at her sister and made a hurried hushed tone by putting her finger against her lips and glanced back at the hall.

"Shut up! Don't say that so loud!" She said in a hushed whisper, Corissa grinned knowingly.

"Ha I was right."

"Right about what?" They looked into the hall to see Ishida and Ichigo standing in the hall in nothing but boxers and socks. Both girls had to do double takes; their level of handsomeness had escalated from sexy secret agent to gorgeous underwear models. Their bodies were flawless and glowed a nice sun kissed tan. Ishida had taken off his glasses and his hair hung slightly in his face giving it a flirty secret type of cover. Corissa strained a smile and stood quickly.

'Wow!' She thought and cleared her throat, she saw Ishida grin at her. 'I get to sleep with that in my bed? Damn I'll need a cold shower in the morning…'

"Are we having an underwear party that were weren't aware of?" Danielle asked and giggled nervously.

"This is how we sleep." Ichigo said and moved past them to sit on the couch. Corissa and Danielle looked at one another.

"Alright then we'll go change for bed too." They walked down the hall and looked through their lingerie drawer. Danielle picked out this sexy red number and Corissa went with classic black. They fluffed up their hair and put on a bit of lip gloss. They grinned at their reflections and walked out of the room, they grinned like Cheshire cats all the way down the hall and when they rounded the corner though they cut the smirks and casually strolled into the room. Without even making a sound the boys looked up and both of their mouths dropped open. The girls were lean and toned although a bit pale they still looked good in the lingerie.

"_Are_ we having an underwear party?" Ishida asked and frowned at Corissa; she shook her head and took a seat next to him.

"This is how I sleep." She mumbled and sat back on the couch and crossing her legs elegantly. Danielle looked at her sister for a moment before she curled herself up at Ichigo's side and tilted her head at the TV and raised a brow.

"Are we really going to watch this?" She asked as she looked back at the screen to see Dr. Phil's fat face yammering on about something pointless and useless; just like his career, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from his hand. "I don't want to watch this anymore."

"I don't think you really get the option, I had the remote first." Danielle grinned as sat on the remote.

"Well now we're watching this, ok?" Ichigo raised a brow at her challenge.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" She smiled innocently.

"It's not a challenge; it's me exercising dominance in my own home if you don't appreciate it then you may go some place else." Ichigo slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him; she smiled up at him and looked at the screen. Her smile widened when she felt his hand move down her back toward where the remote lay. "Don't even think about it."

"Damn it." He hissed and pulled his arm back and draped it over her shoulders in front of her, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Corissa raised a brow at her sister and glanced at Ishida.

"They've gotten close…" She whispered to him, he nodded and touched her hip with a quirked brow.

"What's this?" She glanced where his finger rested and noticed what he was asking about. Her tattoo.

"My tattoo."

"Who's Luke?" She blinked for a few times before she grinned.

"I don't know."

"That's the name on your hip." She frowned and looked down.

"Really? And here I thought it was Ion, oh wait that's on my inner thigh…I think." She puckered her lips and stared at the floor like she was thinking about something.

"You have another one on your inner thigh?"

"Yeah but I don't know if Ion's there or on my butt. Maybe Shinji's name is on my thigh." She paused before she smiled. "No Shinji's on my butt and Ion's on my thigh, I remember now."

"What's with all these names?" As she moved her legs he could see the name peeking out and frowned deeper.

"I tattoo a guys name on me if they're good in bed; it's my own way of keeping a good record." Danielle peeked around Ichigo and smiled at her sister.

"He saw Luke?"

"Yeah and now he knows about Ion and Shinji too…"

"What about Dark or Sasuke?" She shook her head and grinned sheepishly at Ishida.

"No Dani he didn't, thanks for bringing them up." Danielle smiled at her sister ignoring the strained smile on her face.

"No problem sissy always here to help!"

"Except you never do." Danielle shrugged and looked back at the screen. Ishida frowned at her and grabbed her arm and stood her up, she frowned and grunted as she followed him. "What?" She asked when he threw her into her room and closed the door.

"Why are you demeaning yourself this way?"

"What way?" She asked in confusion and glanced around the room. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders before he forcefully sat her down on her bed and moved her left leg apart far enough to see the tattoo, he brushed his fingers over it and missed the deep red blush that floated to her cheeks. Truth be told she only tattooed the names on her because she liked them so much and wanted to remember them forever. He sat forward on his knees and when he looked up he didn't notice how close to her face he had become but he did see the blush that had spread over her nose and smiled gently at it.

"Why are you tattooing names on your body just to remember a good lay?" She blinked a few times before parting her lips to speak, she opened her mouth once but nothing came out she did it again but again nothing came out. "Where's Dark's name?" He asked as he moved a bit closer to her, bringing his lips only a few inches from her own.

"Uh…" She swallowed thickly and brushed the elastic of her bottoms. "Here." He brought his hand up and gently stroked the area she pointed out, the blush darkened and she gave an involuntary whimper. She could feel her body getting hot and she let her eyes slide closed and enjoy the feeling his light little brushes were giving, her eyes snapped open when she felt his hot breath against her face. His lips was only a few centimeters away from her own, she could almost feel them. As she saw his mouth draw closer she felt her own begin to open at its own accord ready and willing for whatever he had in mind. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her he quickly stood and smirked down at her, she frowned up at him in confusion.

"Maybe that's how you got so many names, you're easy." Her mouth dropped open in pure astonishment as she stared up at him. Her eye began to twitch out of anger and her hand clenched as she threw it forward and punched him as hard as she could in the groin, his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees huddled over against the ground. She growled and kicked him in the side.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't blatantly insult someone when your package is in clear striking range! That's probably the best hand job you'll ever get because it'll be your last! How fucking insolent of you, you fucking bastard!" She kicked him again hard in the side and stepped over him as she made her way to the door; he growled and grabbed her ankle roughly pulling her to the ground. She grunted as she fell on the ground and glared at him. "Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked him harshly in the arm hard and yanked her leg. The moment she pulled her leg toward her he pulled it toward him and caused her to skid along the floor to him and he quickly pinned her to the ground. To keep her from hitting him again he restrained her wrists to the floor on either side of her head and trapped her legs under his body. She growled and began thrashing to get away from his grasp. "Get off of me!" She hissed and struggled again.

"How dare you strike me you little bitch!" She smirked angrily at him and moved her leg until her knee was positioned in just the right spot.

"You deserved it for what you said to me! You had no right to say that! Now get off me!" She growled and twitched her knee up about to get him in the groin again but he flattened her legs down with his body. "Get…off…right…now." She ground out and glared at him, he glared down at her in return.

"You shouldn't have hit me." He said and brought his face closer to hers again but this time she was too angry to feel excited, he had crossed the line by calling her easy and he was going to pay some how for it.

"You shouldn't have insulted me and then stood with your frightfully small package in my face, that was your fault." His eyes narrowed at her blatant insult and he brought his face forward until their noses touched.

"Frightfully small package?" He asked angrily and she nodded.

"Yup."

"My 'package' isn't small." She shrugged her shoulders and glared at him.

"Whatever I punched was small and I'm guessing it was sensitive since you fell to the ground like a little bitch. Now get off me." She tugged on her arms hard and almost got them out of his grasp but he pushed them back down and brought his body close to hers again. As she began to feel his body heat she felt her anger melting and lust take its place. Her body was reacting to his close proximity if she didn't get him away from her soon then she wasn't sure what she was going to do. "Get off me please." She muttered and stared up at him; he frowned at her sudden submission and sat up.

"Finally you've submitted." She sat up also and glared at his chest for a moment before she realized it wasn't his face and looked up.

"I'm not _submitting_ you dolt, I don't submit that easily. I'm just tired of fighting and I want you off me." He raised a brow at her comment and stood; she smiled and stood up also, happy to get him off of her finally. "I bet Dani and Ichigo are wondering what's going o-" She was stopped in her train of speaking when she felt her feet lifted from the floor and then she was thrown on her bed. She blinked at the ceiling in surprise and then blushed when she saw Ishida's face above her own and his weight on her again. "What the hell are you doing? I said I wanted you off me not put me on something softer. Get off me right now!" He smiled at her.

"I don't feel like it." She growled and pushed at his shoulders.

"I don't care, get away from me!" She said and pushed against his shoulders again, trying hard to push him up and off her. When she didn't get anywhere she let out an annoyed sigh and huffed lightly to herself. "What do you want? I tried to be nice and ask you nicely to get off me but even that didn't work. So what do you want?"

"Nothing." He said and moved away from her and her right eye twitched as she kicked him in the hip, sending him flying off her bed and smacking his face into the carpet. He sat up quickly and glared at her. "I was only having a bit of fun." He said with a slight pout, she shrugged and sat up as she looked around her room. She glanced at the time and was surprised to see that it was close to midnight, she yawned and decided to lie back down. Ishida sat down next to her and looked down at her as she crawled under the blankets and glanced at him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, would you turn off the lights?" He nodded and turned off the light on her side and turned down the one on his side. She looked over at him and sat up on her elbow. "Are you going to watch over me all night?" She asked and smiled at him; he shrugged and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"I'm afraid that what Gin said was true and he is actually watching us and I want to sit up for a while and make sure that nothing happens."

"Do you really want to stay up?"

"I want to make sure you're safe." She smiled softly and nodded her head gently before she laid back down and curled up in the blankets. He reached over and ruffled her hair before he sat back. She wrinkled her nose in false annoyance before she closed her eyes and sighed happily. The moment that she looked asleep he pulled out her laptop from under her bed and hooked it up to his new wireless adapter and scanned the security system for anything trying to breach it. At this point he didn't see anything abnormal about the system and set it down on the table next to him. He glanced at her and laid down for a moment but the minute his eyes closed he heard the computer begin to beep and quickly sat up. The beeping woke her up too and she sat up quickly and looked around the room with wild and groggy eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked frantically, Ishida put his hand on her shoulder and stroked it in a soothing manner. Hoping to calm her down.

"I hooked up my adapter to your computer and I was checking the security system for any breaching. I didn't see anything until it started to go off. I don't know exactly what set it off, I can't see anything." She quickly moved toward the computer and sat on his lap as she typed something into the system. He frowned at her back but didn't say anything as he looked over her shoulder and watched what she was doing. He watched as she typed in special codes to isolate whatever had set off the system. The area became smaller until she noticed that a small hole had been drilled into the corner of the house near the rear bedroom, the guest bedroom. From the information provided it was a special drill bit to drill a four inch hole into thin enough wood. She frowned in confusion and sat back until her back met with his front.

"Why would someone want to drill a four inch hole into our guest bedroom wall?" Ishida frowned and leaned back against the headboard, bringing her with him. She brought her head back to rest against his shoulder and glanced up at him.

"Well I have seen some advanced signal blockers that require some heavy wires. Maybe Gin has one of those."

"Well if he's going to jam the signals then he could easily change the security code and get in with no problem! What are we going to do?!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed into her hair.

"I don't know." She pushed his arms away absently.

"This isn't a time for cuddling; we should be brainstorming or telling Danielle or Ichigo about this!" He tightened his arms around her and pulled her back so she rested all her weight on him and he set his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's think about it this way, just for a while." She rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Fine but only for a while otherwise I'm kicking you and then going out to see Danielle and Ichigo." He nodded and sighed deeply as he tightened his arms around her slightly as he thought.

"Maybe we could jam his signal blocker."

"No then he'd come back with something even more powerful, we need a way to make sure it isn't jam able, there's no way of jamming it or anything. But I don't know how…" She suddenly felt him smile against her ear and glanced at him over her shoulder. "What?" She asked as she frowned at his creepy little smile.

"What if we jam our own security system? If we jam it then _he_ can't jam it with his because the signal will already be screwed up."

"How would we be able to control it?"

"The same way he would if he jammed it. We just do the same thing and change the code and only keep the code on the computers so he can't get them."

"How are we supposed to come up with the code if he's watching everything we do?" He shrugged and sighed as he put his head back against the headboard and continued to think.

"Maybe we can put a labyrinth in our jamming software so there's no way that he can break it."

"That would be a good idea but I think we should talk about this later just in case he's listening. Even if he knows we're putting in a labyrinth he still doesn't know what kind of coding we'll use or anything. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Go ahead." She frowned at him.

"You should let go of me."

"No stay here, I'll move you when you get too heavy." He pulled a blanket over her and hugged her gently. She made a face before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"If I feel you touching me in places I wouldn't normally let you touch when I'm awake I'll really hurt you. I'll chop off your hand or something." She said groggily as she began to fall asleep. Ishida shook his head with a chuckle before he turned off the light and closed his eyes too. She grunted absently when she felt him switch positions and lay down bringing them both on their sides and spooning her from behind.

Danielle and Ichigo stood from the couch and walked toward her room but Danielle veered off toward her sister's room. She opened the door and saw her sister cuddled up all nice and close with Ishida. She smiled softly to herself and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed and frowned gently when Ichigo sat behind her and began giving her a neck massage.

"What are you doing?"

"You looked stressed so I was just trying to get your mind off our potential doom." She grinned absently as she moved her hair from her neck.

"It'll take more than a neck massage to get into my pants, my friend." She felt his hands pause and grinned wider.

"T-that's n-not what I meant." He stammered, she giggled at him.

"Your right that did take my mind off of our future perish, thank you." He chuckled in slight annoyance before he began to work on her neck and back muscles again.

"Ha Ha Danielle. Very funny."

"I'm sorry. Did you see my sister and Ishida?"

"No, why?

"They were all cuddled up together sound asleep. It was adorable."

"How cute." He said chuckling.

"If you had asked me earlier if they would be cuddling right now I would have laughed in your face but now…they look really cute together."

"I hope you know this is more than likely a strategy that Uryu came up with." She frowned.

"Strategy?"

"Yeah…if Gin is watching us then it would be easier to all look like we're not worried and getting closer to throw him off." She raised a brow even though he couldn't see her.

"Well if he's listening to us then you just told him his strategy and now he'll know. Besides how do you know that he isn't just lying curled around her because he likes her?" Ichigo smiled.

"Oh he does that's why he _is_ curled around her he wants to protect her but I'm staying the reason he forced her to lay with him in the first place was part of a strategy."

"Oh…" She groaned slightly when he hit a rough spot and finally worked that harsh kink out of her neck finally. He laughed at her.

"Did I get one?"

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled before she cleared her throat. "Uh…do you have a strategy too?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done." She nodded and waited to see what happened, the thought of curling up with Ichigo's warm hard body was very inviting but she didn't want to press the subject in case that wasn't even the same direction he was thinking about. She felt his hands begin to move down her back and raised a curious brow, waiting to see what happened. His hands moved down toward her sides and lightly let his fingers dance over her skin; she let out a quick giggle and pulled forward. He smirked and continued to work his hands over her flesh, laughing at the squeals that ripped from her throat.

"Stop!" She yelled giggling madly as she tried to wiggle from his hands. He pulled her onto the bed and flattened her down to get a better angle and continued with his assault. She let out a quick scream and grabbed his wrists and tried to force his hands away from her. "Get away…" She giggled and pushed at his hands, he smirked widely and pushed his hands down and twisted them quickly breaking her hold on them and began his assault again. She worked her arms around his body and executed mastery as she flipped them over and began attacking his sides with her own soft touches. Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from him and held them in one of his.

"Danielle you should really stop trying to seduce me." She laughed and tried to get her hands free.

"I'm not trying to seduce you." She giggled and pulled her hands from his, the moment he let her hands go she fell forward from the momentum and landed on his chest. They both grunted from the force and inadvertently began giggling once the grunts ended. When their giggles subsided Danielle lifted herself off of Ichigo so that most of her weight rested on her elbows and not on him.

"Are you sure? Because you're doing a pretty good job of it right now." She blushed and glared at him.

"This is no time for jokes." She muttered and made a move to get off him but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her in place.

"Who says I was joking?" She blushed darker and shook her head.

"Come on Ichigo let go."

"No don't move. I mean you were trying to seduce me before so what would be the point of moving now when your very close to succeeding?" She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you insist." She said and kissed his cheek. "Turn off the light then." He grinned at her playfully.

"Can't do it with the light on?" She sighed in mock annoyance and swatted his arm lightly.

"I'll move if you don't stop teasing me." He smiled and pulled a heavy blanket over them and reached for the light.

"Fine I'll stop, I'll stop." He chuckled and shut off the light before he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She tapped her index finger against his shoulder in mild annoyance as she assessed her position. She was neatly draped over his body with her legs spread over his and her hips level with his own, her chest was pressed firmly against his own and her head was nestled gently under his chin. "Why are you tapping me?"

"I feel like I'm the blanket with the way I'm draped over you like this." He sighed and let up on his hold.

"Then shift if you're so uncomfortable." She grunted for a moment before she shifted until the left her left hip was resting against her comforter and her right leg was thrown over his. Her chest shifted until her ribs were joining her hip and her head remained under his chin. As she settled back down against him she couldn't help but think this was wrong some how.

"Should you really be cuddling your cases?"

"I'll let you know when I find out. Get a good night sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We're going to see my boss tomorrow. Renji Abarai isn't exactly the easiest man to get along with."

"Why is that?"

"Renji has a rather…large personality I guess you could say."

"Large? Like he's odd?"

"Kinda flamboyant, if you ask me." She began making light patterns on his chest as she thought.

"Like gay?" Ichigo laughed heartily at her question.

"No I meant he's very flashy and show offish."

"Oh." She mumbled and giggled gently, the light puff of air against his shoulder made him blush. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. I would of agreed with you except I've meet his girlfriend and there's no way he's gay if he's with Rukia, they seem very _happy _if you catch my drift."

"Yes I understand." She smirked suddenly against his skin. "How long has it been since you were _happy_?" She asked and bit her lower lip.

"I don't know if I want to tell you." She smirked again.

"That long huh?" He caught onto her little game and smiled also.

"What, offering?" He asked in a low husky tone, he felt her face heat up and smiled again.

"I never said that."

"Your right you didn't." She sat up and looked down into his face.

"Are _you _offering?" She asked with a smile. She could barely see his face in the available light of the moon but could see him well enough to gage his expression; she saw him smile and panicked slightly. She had only been teasing, she hadn't been serious.

"Kiss me and find out." He whispered and smiled sexily up at her, her blinked for a minute unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not but decided to take a chance. It wasn't like she _didn't _want to kiss him, so what if he was joking with her at least she was still able to kiss him when it was actually valid. All she had to do was blame it on him if he was joking and then quickly roll away and pretend to be asleep. She tentatively pressed her lips against his; he smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to him. His lips ravaged, probing, opening her mouth. His tongue slipped inside to coax at hers with raspy little strokes. She couldn't help but respond, angling her head slightly as the kiss deepened. But suddenly it seemed that the kiss wasn't enough for him when he gripped her hips roughly and brought her back to her original position. His hands wrapped around her waist again and held her tightly against him. She shifted slightly and inadvertently brought her hips against his; he hissed against her mouth and brought his hands down to cup her ass bringing her hips against his again. She could feel him against her and blushed slightly at the feel and pulled her mouth back with a pant when she felt him bring her hips down in a long sweep over his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a breathy tone, Ichigo brought her hips down once again and moaned gently in her ear. "We just met I don't know if I can-" He cut her off with another thrust upward.

"Just go along with me." He whispered as he brought his hips up, thrusting against hers. Her eyes slide closed with a moan as she understood what his intention was. She brought her hips down in a long seductive thrust and smiled against his shoulder when he moaned again. She felt his grip on her hips tighten and she picked up the pace, needing a release just as badly as he did. She bit into his shoulder when she felt his thrusts gain momentum against her own and noticed the knot in her stomach begin to tighten. She pulled her mouth away from his shoulder and began panting hard as the knot continued to tighten, she felt his hands let up on the pressure on her hips and left her hips to explore her body slightly. She brought her mouth up and locked it with his and moaned again when she felt his hands roughly cup her cheek again.

"Faster…" She whispered hotly against his mouth and smiled absently when he gladly complied and took up the pace. Suddenly the knot snapped and she gasped against his mouth as she came down from her high. She ground her hips down a few more times to meet his thrusts and heard him groan and gasp as he finally hit his end. He panted against her neck for a moment and she grinned against his ear. "And here I thought you were just kidding me."

"I don't kid when I think I'm going to get lucky." He said and kissed her gently before he settled her back where she had been. "Danielle…Danielle…" She frowned when she heard him calling her faintly and picked her head up to look around the room. "Danielle?" Her eyes snapped open quickly and she looked around the room.

'Was that a dream? Damn it, I need to get laid…' She thought as she glanced around again.

"Danielle are you alright?" Her cheeks turned pink and she nodded as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well you were twitching a lot just now and sort of groaning in your sleep."

"I-I was b-being chased by a giant s-spider. I don't like them." He smiled and hugged her.

"I won't let any spiders get you."

"Thank you, that's nice of you." She put her head back on his chest and sighed as she closed her eyes again. 'Please don't let me have another dream like that one that was kind of sad.' She felt his hand begin to stroke her hair and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" She paused for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." He pulled the blanket up higher and continued to stroke her hair.

"Ok well go to sleep then." She nodded and closed her eyes again as she snuggled up closer to him.

"Thank you Ichigo." He smiled.

"No problem, thank you for the quickie." She gasped and quickly lifted her head.

"What?!" She squeaked and gasped. 'That wasn't a dream!? Oh my god!' Ichigo laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding." She gave a sheepish laugh.

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She closed her eyes again and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning both couples were still cuddling happily together. Corissa and Ishida had switched positions and now Ishida rested mainly on his side although he also rested some of their weight on his back as well. She was curled against his chest with her head tucked under his chin and her body was held protectively to his with her hands curled against her. His left leg was thrown over her hip and his arms were wrapped tightly around her as he absently pulled the blanket higher over them.

Danielle and Ichigo were nearly in the same position as the night before, except her legs were together and between his and his hand rested ever so lightly on her butt cheek. The blanket was pulled up high and almost over her head as he had it pulled up to his neck. At the same time both couples jolted awake when the wake up alarms went off. Groggily Corissa reached back and turned off the alarm and leaned forward into the pillow she was using. She opened her eyes when she felt the pillow move and clutch her tighter. She pulled her head back and lifted her head to see Ishida. She frowned groggily but laid her head back where it was and took a deep breath.

"Are you awake?" She heard him ask and she nodded gently. He moved his leg off hers and groaned as he shifted onto his back bringing her with him. She dug her nose into his chest to block out the sun and he chuckled at her and brought her off him. "Face the sun sometime."

"I don't wanna…" She said and hid her face again. He smiled and sat them up and smacked her quickly on the ass.

"Get up." She grunted from the slap but nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - We do not own Bleach but we do own the OC's. Please Enjoy and review!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corissa got up and walked to the door, she pressed her ear against it. Ishida stared at her oddly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't hear yelling…maybe they killed each other."

"They're making up."

"Danielle doesn't 'make up' nice."

"No I have a feeling if Ichigo apologized the way he knows he should she should be showering him with kisses then yelling at him."

"She isn't yelling she's so pissed she won't yell she'll only kill him."

"She isn't killing him."

"I think I would know my own sister better than you." He moved over to her and stood behind her; he leaned in and pressed his ear against the wooden door next to her head. She blushed gently when she felt Ishida come up behind her; he laid his hands next to hers and laid his head next to hers on the door. She could feel his body heat radiating against her and felt herself getting hot, she didn't think it was from the excess body heat either. He moved a bit closer until he was nearly pressing her against the door, she could easily feel him behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I can't hear anything; I was trying to get closer to see if I could hear anything."

"If you move any closer I'll be merged with the door. Move!" He grumbled slightly and moved away from her and stood next to her. They heard Danielle giggle gently and Corissa gasped. "Oh no she did kill him!" She moved away from the door and opened it. "No Dani don't kill Ichi-" She paused and blushed slightly when she saw Danielle and Ichigo standing together wrapped in each others arms and staring at her. She giggled sheepishly and turned her back to go back into her room. "Uh carry on." She ran back into her room and closed the door behind her. Ishida looked up at her and frowned when he saw the light blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She glanced back at the door and began gnawing on her lower lip.

"Uh I think you were right about the whole Danielle forgiving Ichigo thing…"

"Why? What did you see?" She was about to answer when the door opened and Ichigo and Danielle walked in.

"Issa it wasn't what it looked like. We were hugging that's all." Corissa smiled at her.

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"You don't know that…" Danielle gave her a look before she smiled at Ichigo, he smiled back at her.

"It's a good thing that I don't have to sleep on the couch; it will be so much easier to protect you from the same room then monitoring from the livingroom." Danielle nodded.

"You get to sleep there." She pointed to the couch in the corner of her room; he glanced at it and nodded.

"That's fine." Ichigo's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo! How's it going?" Ichigo sighed.

"Hello Renji Sir."

"So have you met the girls yet?"

"Yes they're standing here with me."

"Is Uryu there?"

"Yes."

"Good, put me on speaker." Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ear. He pushed the speaker button and held his phone out. "Hey Uryu!"

"Hi Renji Sir."

"So you can all hear me?" Ichigo and Ishida nodded and confirmed.

"Yes Sir we can."

"Great! Girls I am Renji Abarai the two boys who are staying with you, serve under me. I sent them."

"Well thank you Sir." Corissa said and made an odd face, Danielle giggled at her.

"I want you two to know that I have extended an opening for both of you in our computing department. It may not pay as much as what you steal from the Federal Bank and transfer to your swiss bank account but at least you'll have money to put in an American bank account." Both girls looked at each other.

"Uh…t-thank you Sir." Danielle stammered.

"Oh no problem I know that you two have the right skills to be apart of our department. So any word from Gin yet?" Ishida pulled out his palm pilot and turned it on, he opened the conversation.

"Yes Sir we did, I'm sending you the conversation we had in the clothing store."

"Ok good." Renji paused. "Was it face to face?"

"No it was a chat on my palm pilot."

"Ok." They waited another moment and soon Renji made an acknowledged sound. "Alright I got it." There was another pause before Renji made another sound but this one sounded concerned. "Have you installed the security system?"

"Yes we have Sir." Corissa smiled.

"I've rerouted the system so that Gin can't hack in and get inside. Every time he tries to get the code it changes a second later so that even if he gets the right code it changes a moment later."

"Very good, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Sir." Ishida glared at her, she glared back at him. "Stop glaring at me your just mad that I got the pat on the back that you should be getting, huh?" Renji laughed.

"Ishida there's no reason to be jealous of her; she isn't stealing your job you're just gaining a partner." Ishida and Ichigo looked at one another.

"But Ichigo is my partner…"

"In the field he is but in the computer department Corissa will be your partner. You know that computing isn't Ichigo's strong suit." Ichigo growled.

"Thanks Sir." Renji giggled like a little girl.

"Oh don't get angry with me Ichigo, it's the truth. Just like fighting isn't exactly Ishida's strong suit either." Corissa and Danielle giggled. Danielle grinned at Corissa then at Ishida. She got an idea. She looked over at Corissa and pushed her gently.

"Don't!" She whined, laughing. Corissa looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Stop, leave me alone!" Danielle pushed her again. Ishida and Ichigo looked at her.

"Um what the hell are you doing?" Ishida asked. Danielle smiled at him.

"That was an impression of you when you fight." Corissa and Ichigo started laughing at her.

"Oh do it again!" Corissa choked out. Danielle laughed and did what was asked.

"Leave me alone!" She lightly pushed and slapped her arm.

"Danielle can you fight?" Renji asked laughing gently; Ishida growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I can kick some ass if needed."

"Alright you'll be Ichigo's training partner. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was impersonating Ishida's fighting technique." Ishida glared at her. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"But I don't know if I can hit a girl, especially a friend of mine."

"It's alright Ichigo you don't have to hit me just show me some moves so I can kick _your_ ass."

"Oh Renji do I get to kick Ishida's ass?" Corissa asked and smiled happily, Renji chuckled.

"Well if you _really _want to." She laughed happily.

"Cool." She turned to Ishida and grinned. "I will so kick your ass." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine if you think you can I won't tell you the truth."

"Ishida don't kid yourself I can tell from just listening to her that she's a spitfire, I'm sure she can give you a run for your money. Even though she's small I can tell she'll be a good fighter." She giggled.

"Cool…" Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Sure Sir."

"Alright now that we've been updated I want you four to come in tomorrow." They all frowned.

"Why Sir?" Ishida and Ichigo asked.

"Well I want to square off all this information with you and collect all the details, plus there are two new guys I wanted you to get to know in case you have to work with them in the future."

"Alright." They all chorused. Renji laughed.

"I'll let you four get back to work, bye." He hung up; Ichigo closed his phone and yawned. Danielle looked at him.

"Tired?"

"Yes, I'm tired of working. I want to sleep."

"Then go to sleep, whose stopping you?" Corissa asked and angled her head at him, he smiled at her.

"No one."

"Then why aren't you leaving?"

"I don't have a blanket or anything to sleep in." Corissa looked him up and down and walked to him; she placed her hands on his hip points and nodded.

"You're about the same size of Ishida, borrow something of his." Ishida shrugged and grabbed Ichigo's sleeve.

"Come on I'll find something for you." As soon as they were out of ear shot Corissa looked at Danielle and grinned at her.

"So what were you two really doing?"

"We were talking and hugging, that's it!"

"If that's it then why is your face getting so red?" Danielle growled and sat down on the couch.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Corissa grinned.

"You kissed him huh?"

"Just on the cheek!" Corissa's mouth dropped open and she smirked.

"You so like him!" Danielle glared at her sister and made a hurried hushed tone by putting her finger against her lips and glanced back at the hall.

"Shut up! Don't say that so loud!" She said in a hushed whisper, Corissa grinned knowingly.

"Ha I was right."

"Right about what?" They looked into the hall to see Ishida and Ichigo standing in the hall in nothing but boxers and socks. Both girls had to do double takes; their level of handsomeness had escalated from sexy secret agent to gorgeous underwear models. Their bodies were flawless and glowed a nice sun kissed tan. Ishida had taken off his glasses and his hair hung slightly in his face giving it a flirty secret type of cover. Corissa strained a smile and stood quickly.

'Wow!' She thought and cleared her throat, she saw Ishida grin at her. 'I get to sleep with that in my bed? Damn I'll need a cold shower in the morning…'

"Are we having an underwear party that were weren't aware of?" Danielle asked and giggled nervously.

"This is how we sleep." Ichigo said and moved past them to sit on the couch. Corissa and Danielle looked at one another.

"Alright then we'll go change for bed too." They walked down the hall and looked through their lingerie drawer. Danielle picked out this sexy red number and Corissa went with classic black. They fluffed up their hair and put on a bit of lip gloss. They grinned at their reflections and walked out of the room, they grinned like Cheshire cats all the way down the hall and when they rounded the corner though they cut the smirks and casually strolled into the room. Without even making a sound the boys looked up and both of their mouths dropped open. The girls were lean and toned although a bit pale they still looked good in the lingerie.

"_Are_ we having an underwear party?" Ishida asked and frowned at Corissa; she shook her head and took a seat next to him.

"This is how I sleep." She mumbled and sat back on the couch and crossing her legs elegantly. Danielle looked at her sister for a moment before she curled herself up at Ichigo's side and tilted her head at the TV and raised a brow.

"Are we really going to watch this?" She asked as she looked back at the screen to see Dr. Phil's fat face yammering on about something pointless and useless; just like his career, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from his hand. "I don't want to watch this anymore."

"I don't think you really get the option, I had the remote first." Danielle grinned as sat on the remote.

"Well now we're watching this, ok?" Ichigo raised a brow at her challenge.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" She smiled innocently.

"It's not a challenge; it's me exercising dominance in my own home if you don't appreciate it then you may go some place else." Ichigo slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him; she smiled up at him and looked at the screen. Her smile widened when she felt his hand move down her back toward where the remote lay. "Don't even think about it."

"Damn it." He hissed and pulled his arm back and draped it over her shoulders in front of her, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Corissa raised a brow at her sister and glanced at Ishida.

"They've gotten close…" She whispered to him, he nodded and touched her hip with a quirked brow.

"What's this?" She glanced where his finger rested and noticed what he was asking about. Her tattoo.

"My tattoo."

"Who's Luke?" She blinked for a few times before she grinned.

"I don't know."

"That's the name on your hip." She frowned and looked down.

"Really? And here I thought it was Ion, oh wait that's on my inner thigh…I think." She puckered her lips and stared at the floor like she was thinking about something.

"You have another one on your inner thigh?"

"Yeah but I don't know if Ion's there or on my butt. Maybe Shinji's name is on my thigh." She paused before she smiled. "No Shinji's on my butt and Ion's on my thigh, I remember now."

"What's with all these names?" As she moved her legs he could see the name peeking out and frowned deeper.

"I tattoo a guys name on me if they're good in bed; it's my own way of keeping a good record." Danielle peeked around Ichigo and smiled at her sister.

"He saw Luke?"

"Yeah and now he knows about Ion and Shinji too…"

"What about Dark or Sasuke?" She shook her head and grinned sheepishly at Ishida.

"No Dani he didn't, thanks for bringing them up." Danielle smiled at her sister ignoring the strained smile on her face.

"No problem sissy always here to help!"

"Except you never do." Danielle shrugged and looked back at the screen. Ishida frowned at her and grabbed her arm and stood her up, she frowned and grunted as she followed him. "What?" She asked when he threw her into her room and closed the door.

"Why are you demeaning yourself this way?"

"What way?" She asked in confusion and glanced around the room. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders before he forcefully sat her down on her bed and moved her left leg apart far enough to see the tattoo, he brushed his fingers over it and missed the deep red blush that floated to her cheeks. Truth be told she only tattooed the names on her because she liked them so much and wanted to remember them forever. He sat forward on his knees and when he looked up he didn't notice how close to her face he had become but he did see the blush that had spread over her nose and smiled gently at it.

"Why are you tattooing names on your body just to remember a good lay?" She blinked a few times before parting her lips to speak, she opened her mouth once but nothing came out she did it again but again nothing came out. "Where's Dark's name?" He asked as he moved a bit closer to her, bringing his lips only a few inches from her own.

"Uh…" She swallowed thickly and brushed the elastic of her bottoms. "Here." He brought his hand up and gently stroked the area she pointed out, the blush darkened and she gave an involuntary whimper. She could feel her body getting hot and she let her eyes slide closed and enjoy the feeling his light little brushes were giving, her eyes snapped open when she felt his hot breath against her face. His lips was only a few centimeters away from her own, she could almost feel them. As she saw his mouth draw closer she felt her own begin to open at its own accord ready and willing for whatever he had in mind. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her he quickly stood and smirked down at her, she frowned up at him in confusion.

"Maybe that's how you got so many names, you're easy." Her mouth dropped open in pure astonishment as she stared up at him. Her eye began to twitch out of anger and her hand clenched as she threw it forward and punched him as hard as she could in the groin, his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees huddled over against the ground. She growled and kicked him in the side.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't blatantly insult someone when your package is in clear striking range! That's probably the best hand job you'll ever get because it'll be your last! How fucking insolent of you, you fucking bastard!" She kicked him again hard in the side and stepped over him as she made her way to the door; he growled and grabbed her ankle roughly pulling her to the ground. She grunted as she fell on the ground and glared at him. "Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked him harshly in the arm hard and yanked her leg. The moment she pulled her leg toward her he pulled it toward him and caused her to skid along the floor to him and he quickly pinned her to the ground. To keep her from hitting him again he restrained her wrists to the floor on either side of her head and trapped her legs under his body. She growled and began thrashing to get away from his grasp. "Get off of me!" She hissed and struggled again.

"How dare you strike me you little bitch!" She smirked angrily at him and moved her leg until her knee was positioned in just the right spot.

"You deserved it for what you said to me! You had no right to say that! Now get off me!" She growled and twitched her knee up about to get him in the groin again but he flattened her legs down with his body. "Get…off…right…now." She ground out and glared at him, he glared down at her in return.

"You shouldn't have hit me." He said and brought his face closer to hers again but this time she was too angry to feel excited, he had crossed the line by calling her easy and he was going to pay some how for it.

"You shouldn't have insulted me and then stood with your frightfully small package in my face, that was your fault." His eyes narrowed at her blatant insult and he brought his face forward until their noses touched.

"Frightfully small package?" He asked angrily and she nodded.

"Yup."

"My 'package' isn't small." She shrugged her shoulders and glared at him.

"Whatever I punched was small and I'm guessing it was sensitive since you fell to the ground like a little bitch. Now get off me." She tugged on her arms hard and almost got them out of his grasp but he pushed them back down and brought his body close to hers again. As she began to feel his body heat she felt her anger melting and lust take its place. Her body was reacting to his close proximity if she didn't get him away from her soon then she wasn't sure what she was going to do. "Get off me please." She muttered and stared up at him; he frowned at her sudden submission and sat up.

"Finally you've submitted." She sat up also and glared at his chest for a moment before she realized it wasn't his face and looked up.

"I'm not _submitting_ you dolt, I don't submit that easily. I'm just tired of fighting and I want you off me." He raised a brow at her comment and stood; she smiled and stood up also, happy to get him off of her finally. "I bet Dani and Ichigo are wondering what's going o-" She was stopped in her train of speaking when she felt her feet lifted from the floor and then she was thrown on her bed. She blinked at the ceiling in surprise and then blushed when she saw Ishida's face above her own and his weight on her again. "What the hell are you doing? I said I wanted you off me not put me on something softer. Get off me right now!" He smiled at her.

"I don't feel like it." She growled and pushed at his shoulders.

"I don't care, get away from me!" She said and pushed against his shoulders again, trying hard to push him up and off her. When she didn't get anywhere she let out an annoyed sigh and huffed lightly to herself. "What do you want? I tried to be nice and ask you nicely to get off me but even that didn't work. So what do you want?"

"Nothing." He said and moved away from her and her right eye twitched as she kicked him in the hip, sending him flying off her bed and smacking his face into the carpet. He sat up quickly and glared at her. "I was only having a bit of fun." He said with a slight pout, she shrugged and sat up as she looked around her room. She glanced at the time and was surprised to see that it was close to midnight, she yawned and decided to lie back down. Ishida sat down next to her and looked down at her as she crawled under the blankets and glanced at him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, would you turn off the lights?" He nodded and turned off the light on her side and turned down the one on his side. She looked over at him and sat up on her elbow. "Are you going to watch over me all night?" She asked and smiled at him; he shrugged and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"I'm afraid that what Gin said was true and he is actually watching us and I want to sit up for a while and make sure that nothing happens."

"Do you really want to stay up?"

"I want to make sure you're safe." She smiled softly and nodded her head gently before she laid back down and curled up in the blankets. He reached over and ruffled her hair before he sat back. She wrinkled her nose in false annoyance before she closed her eyes and sighed happily. The moment that she looked asleep he pulled out her laptop from under her bed and hooked it up to his new wireless adapter and scanned the security system for anything trying to breach it. At this point he didn't see anything abnormal about the system and set it down on the table next to him. He glanced at her and laid down for a moment but the minute his eyes closed he heard the computer begin to beep and quickly sat up. The beeping woke her up too and she sat up quickly and looked around the room with wild and groggy eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked frantically, Ishida put his hand on her shoulder and stroked it in a soothing manner. Hoping to calm her down.

"I hooked up my adapter to your computer and I was checking the security system for any breaching. I didn't see anything until it started to go off. I don't know exactly what set it off, I can't see anything." She quickly moved toward the computer and sat on his lap as she typed something into the system. He frowned at her back but didn't say anything as he looked over her shoulder and watched what she was doing. He watched as she typed in special codes to isolate whatever had set off the system. The area became smaller until she noticed that a small hole had been drilled into the corner of the house near the rear bedroom, the guest bedroom. From the information provided it was a special drill bit to drill a four inch hole into thin enough wood. She frowned in confusion and sat back until her back met with his front.

"Why would someone want to drill a four inch hole into our guest bedroom wall?" Ishida frowned and leaned back against the headboard, bringing her with him. She brought her head back to rest against his shoulder and glanced up at him.

"Well I have seen some advanced signal blockers that require some heavy wires. Maybe Gin has one of those."

"Well if he's going to jam the signals then he could easily change the security code and get in with no problem! What are we going to do?!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed into her hair.

"I don't know." She pushed his arms away absently.

"This isn't a time for cuddling; we should be brainstorming or telling Danielle or Ichigo about this!" He tightened his arms around her and pulled her back so she rested all her weight on him and he set his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's think about it this way, just for a while." She rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Fine but only for a while otherwise I'm kicking you and then going out to see Danielle and Ichigo." He nodded and sighed deeply as he tightened his arms around her slightly as he thought.

"Maybe we could jam his signal blocker."

"No then he'd come back with something even more powerful, we need a way to make sure it isn't jam able, there's no way of jamming it or anything. But I don't know how…" She suddenly felt him smile against her ear and glanced at him over her shoulder. "What?" She asked as she frowned at his creepy little smile.

"What if we jam our own security system? If we jam it then _he_ can't jam it with his because the signal will already be screwed up."

"How would we be able to control it?"

"The same way he would if he jammed it. We just do the same thing and change the code and only keep the code on the computers so he can't get them."

"How are we supposed to come up with the code if he's watching everything we do?" He shrugged and sighed as he put his head back against the headboard and continued to think.

"Maybe we can put a labyrinth in our jamming software so there's no way that he can break it."

"That would be a good idea but I think we should talk about this later just in case he's listening. Even if he knows we're putting in a labyrinth he still doesn't know what kind of coding we'll use or anything. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Go ahead." She frowned at him.

"You should let go of me."

"No stay here, I'll move you when you get too heavy." He pulled a blanket over her and hugged her gently. She made a face before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"If I feel you touching me in places I wouldn't normally let you touch when I'm awake I'll really hurt you. I'll chop off your hand or something." She said groggily as she began to fall asleep. Ishida shook his head with a chuckle before he turned off the light and closed his eyes too. She grunted absently when she felt him switch positions and lay down bringing them both on their sides and spooning her from behind.

Danielle and Ichigo stood from the couch and walked toward her room but Danielle veered off toward her sister's room. She opened the door and saw her sister cuddled up all nice and close with Ishida. She smiled softly to herself and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed and frowned gently when Ichigo sat behind her and began giving her a neck massage.

"What are you doing?"

"You looked stressed so I was just trying to get your mind off our potential doom." She grinned absently as she moved her hair from her neck.

"It'll take more than a neck massage to get into my pants, my friend." She felt his hands pause and grinned wider.

"T-that's n-not what I meant." He stammered, she giggled at him.

"Your right that did take my mind off of our future perish, thank you." He chuckled in slight annoyance before he began to work on her neck and back muscles again.

"Ha Ha Danielle. Very funny."

"I'm sorry. Did you see my sister and Ishida?"

"No, why?

"They were all cuddled up together sound asleep. It was adorable."

"How cute." He said chuckling.

"If you had asked me earlier if they would be cuddling right now I would have laughed in your face but now…they look really cute together."

"I hope you know this is more than likely a strategy that Uryu came up with." She frowned.

"Strategy?"

"Yeah…if Gin is watching us then it would be easier to all look like we're not worried and getting closer to throw him off." She raised a brow even though he couldn't see her.

"Well if he's listening to us then you just told him his strategy and now he'll know. Besides how do you know that he isn't just lying curled around her because he likes her?" Ichigo smiled.

"Oh he does that's why he _is_ curled around her he wants to protect her but I'm staying the reason he forced her to lay with him in the first place was part of a strategy."

"Oh…" She groaned slightly when he hit a rough spot and finally worked that harsh kink out of her neck finally. He laughed at her.

"Did I get one?"

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled before she cleared her throat. "Uh…do you have a strategy too?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done." She nodded and waited to see what happened, the thought of curling up with Ichigo's warm hard body was very inviting but she didn't want to press the subject in case that wasn't even the same direction he was thinking about. She felt his hands begin to move down her back and raised a curious brow, waiting to see what happened. His hands moved down toward her sides and lightly let his fingers dance over her skin; she let out a quick giggle and pulled forward. He smirked and continued to work his hands over her flesh, laughing at the squeals that ripped from her throat.

"Stop!" She yelled giggling madly as she tried to wiggle from his hands. He pulled her onto the bed and flattened her down to get a better angle and continued with his assault. She let out a quick scream and grabbed his wrists and tried to force his hands away from her. "Get away…" She giggled and pushed at his hands, he smirked widely and pushed his hands down and twisted them quickly breaking her hold on them and began his assault again. She worked her arms around his body and executed mastery as she flipped them over and began attacking his sides with her own soft touches. Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from him and held them in one of his.

"Danielle you should really stop trying to seduce me." She laughed and tried to get her hands free.

"I'm not trying to seduce you." She giggled and pulled her hands from his, the moment he let her hands go she fell forward from the momentum and landed on his chest. They both grunted from the force and inadvertently began giggling once the grunts ended. When their giggles subsided Danielle lifted herself off of Ichigo so that most of her weight rested on her elbows and not on him.

"Are you sure? Because you're doing a pretty good job of it right now." She blushed and glared at him.

"This is no time for jokes." She muttered and made a move to get off him but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her in place.

"Who says I was joking?" She blushed darker and shook her head.

"Come on Ichigo let go."

"No don't move. I mean you were trying to seduce me before so what would be the point of moving now when your very close to succeeding?" She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you insist." She said and kissed his cheek. "Turn off the light then." He grinned at her playfully.

"Can't do it with the light on?" She sighed in mock annoyance and swatted his arm lightly.

"I'll move if you don't stop teasing me." He smiled and pulled a heavy blanket over them and reached for the light.

"Fine I'll stop, I'll stop." He chuckled and shut off the light before he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She tapped her index finger against his shoulder in mild annoyance as she assessed her position. She was neatly draped over his body with her legs spread over his and her hips level with his own, her chest was pressed firmly against his own and her head was nestled gently under his chin. "Why are you tapping me?"

"I feel like I'm the blanket with the way I'm draped over you like this." He sighed and let up on his hold.

"Then shift if you're so uncomfortable." She grunted for a moment before she shifted until the left her left hip was resting against her comforter and her right leg was thrown over his. Her chest shifted until her ribs were joining her hip and her head remained under his chin. As she settled back down against him she couldn't help but think this was wrong some how.

"Should you really be cuddling your cases?"

"I'll let you know when I find out. Get a good night sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We're going to see my boss tomorrow. Renji Abarai isn't exactly the easiest man to get along with."

"Why is that?"

"Renji has a rather…large personality I guess you could say."

"Large? Like he's odd?"

"Kinda flamboyant, if you ask me." She began making light patterns on his chest as she thought.

"Like gay?" Ichigo laughed heartily at her question.

"No I meant he's very flashy and show offish."

"Oh." She mumbled and giggled gently, the light puff of air against his shoulder made him blush. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. I would of agreed with you except I've meet his girlfriend and there's no way he's gay if he's with Rukia, they seem very _happy _if you catch my drift."

"Yes I understand." She smirked suddenly against his skin. "How long has it been since you were _happy_?" She asked and bit her lower lip.

"I don't know if I want to tell you." She smirked again.

"That long huh?" He caught onto her little game and smiled also.

"What, offering?" He asked in a low husky tone, he felt her face heat up and smiled again.

"I never said that."

"Your right you didn't." She sat up and looked down into his face.

"Are _you _offering?" She asked with a smile. She could barely see his face in the available light of the moon but could see him well enough to gage his expression; she saw him smile and panicked slightly. She had only been teasing, she hadn't been serious.

"Kiss me and find out." He whispered and smiled sexily up at her, her blinked for a minute unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not but decided to take a chance. It wasn't like she _didn't _want to kiss him, so what if he was joking with her at least she was still able to kiss him when it was actually valid. All she had to do was blame it on him if he was joking and then quickly roll away and pretend to be asleep. She tentatively pressed her lips against his; he smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to him. His lips ravaged, probing, opening her mouth. His tongue slipped inside to coax at hers with raspy little strokes. She couldn't help but respond, angling her head slightly as the kiss deepened. But suddenly it seemed that the kiss wasn't enough for him when he gripped her hips roughly and brought her back to her original position. His hands wrapped around her waist again and held her tightly against him. She shifted slightly and inadvertently brought her hips against his; he hissed against her mouth and brought his hands down to cup her ass bringing her hips against his again. She could feel him against her and blushed slightly at the feel and pulled her mouth back with a pant when she felt him bring her hips down in a long sweep over his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a breathy tone, Ichigo brought her hips down once again and moaned gently in her ear. "We just met I don't know if I can-" He cut her off with another thrust upward.

"Just go along with me." He whispered as he brought his hips up, thrusting against hers. Her eyes slide closed with a moan as she understood what his intention was. She brought her hips down in a long seductive thrust and smiled against his shoulder when he moaned again. She felt his grip on her hips tighten and she picked up the pace, needing a release just as badly as he did. She bit into his shoulder when she felt his thrusts gain momentum against her own and noticed the knot in her stomach begin to tighten. She pulled her mouth away from his shoulder and began panting hard as the knot continued to tighten, she felt his hands let up on the pressure on her hips and left her hips to explore her body slightly. She brought her mouth up and locked it with his and moaned again when she felt his hands roughly cup her cheek again.

"Faster…" She whispered hotly against his mouth and smiled absently when he gladly complied and took up the pace. Suddenly the knot snapped and she gasped against his mouth as she came down from her high. She ground her hips down a few more times to meet his thrusts and heard him groan and gasp as he finally hit his end. He panted against her neck for a moment and she grinned against his ear. "And here I thought you were just kidding me."

"I don't kid when I think I'm going to get lucky." He said and kissed her gently before he settled her back where she had been. "Danielle…Danielle…" She frowned when she heard him calling her faintly and picked her head up to look around the room. "Danielle?" Her eyes snapped open quickly and she looked around the room.

'Was that a dream? Damn it, I need to get laid…' She thought as she glanced around again.

"Danielle are you alright?" Her cheeks turned pink and she nodded as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well you were twitching a lot just now and sort of groaning in your sleep."

"I-I was b-being chased by a giant s-spider. I don't like them." He smiled and hugged her.

"I won't let any spiders get you."

"Thank you, that's nice of you." She put her head back on his chest and sighed as she closed her eyes again. 'Please don't let me have another dream like that one that was kind of sad.' She felt his hand begin to stroke her hair and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" She paused for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." He pulled the blanket up higher and continued to stroke her hair.

"Ok well go to sleep then." She nodded and closed her eyes again as she snuggled up closer to him.

"Thank you Ichigo." He smiled.

"No problem, thank you for the quickie." She gasped and quickly lifted her head.

"What?!" She squeaked and gasped. 'That wasn't a dream!? Oh my god!' Ichigo laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding." She gave a sheepish laugh.

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She closed her eyes again and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning both couples were still cuddling happily together. Corissa and Ishida had switched positions and now Ishida rested mainly on his side although he also rested some of their weight on his back as well. She was curled against his chest with her head tucked under his chin and her body was held protectively to his with her hands curled against her. His left leg was thrown over her hip and his arms were wrapped tightly around her as he absently pulled the blanket higher over them.

Danielle and Ichigo were nearly in the same position as the night before, except her legs were together and between his and his hand rested ever so lightly on her butt cheek. The blanket was pulled up high and almost over her head as he had it pulled up to his neck. At the same time both couples jolted awake when the wake up alarms went off. Groggily Corissa reached back and turned off the alarm and leaned forward into the pillow she was using. She opened her eyes when she felt the pillow move and clutch her tighter. She pulled her head back and lifted her head to see Ishida. She frowned groggily but laid her head back where it was and took a deep breath.

"Are you awake?" She heard him ask and she nodded gently. He moved his leg off hers and groaned as he shifted onto his back bringing her with him. She dug her nose into his chest to block out the sun and he chuckled at her and brought her off him. "Face the sun sometime."

"I don't wanna…" She said and hid her face again. He smiled and sat them up and smacked her quickly on the ass.

"Get up." She grunted from the slap but nodded.


End file.
